Gokusen 2 - Unspoken Feelings
by Patrycja444d
Summary: Ryu is a silent person. Nobody knows what exactly is on his mind, even his best friends. He rarely shows his emotions but just the smallest gesture might be brighter than any word…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my UOC (universal original character).**

**AN: Sentences in cursive = inner thoughts. Corrected by Pinkynishi from LJ. (Thank you!)**

* * *

**Gokusen 2 - Unspoken Feelings: Prologue**

The street lamps turned on, the last rays of sun were lighting the sky. The road was deserted, there were only trash lying around. It was one of the streets that normal people avoided, full of local gangs and their headquarters. The area in its whole was dangerous. Yet, in front of one of the old warehouses stood a young man who wore a black blazer.

By his look, you could tell that he was still a teenager, a couple more years and he would be an adult. On his jacket you could see the emblem of Kurogin High School.

Students from Kurogin had the reputation of being very smart, it was hardly possible for them to come to such a place - an abandoned warehouse. There was only one class in Kurogin High which students would have some issues in this kind of place.

**3-D**

They were known as one of the scariest groups around. Rumors said that they send a lot of teachers to hospital; as well as students from other schools. They were included in most of the fights. To put it simply, they were criminals that hated their teachers, their school, and didn't care that they could be expelled.

Yet, they were a little bit different from other delinquent classes. It was really rare to have two leaders. Odagiri Ryu and Yabuki Hayato, the strongest students among their class and the strongest in school. Of course, when you're a leader of a 'gang', you have friends that will fight with you. Leaders of 3D also had their three friends and they were almost inseparable. But it's still only 'almost'.

Considering, that one of them is currently standing alone in front of the warehouse.

* * *

The young man took a deep breath and pushed open the iron door. The warehouse was empty. Windows were broken and you could see a river embankment and a footpath outside. The boy looked around and let his eyes fall on a teenager in a white jacket.

Ara High's jacket.

He was alone but the Kurogin student knew that other Ara students were around somewhere. He took a few steps to stand in front of the guy.

* * *

Meanwhile, two persons were going the footpath that was close to the river. First, there was a young man who suddenly stopped dead when he looked inside the warehouse. Then there was a girl, who was a few meters behind him, she stopped and raised an eyebrow looking at the guy. She saw how guy's eyes suddenly wider.

Curiously she turned her head to the left. At first she didn't know what was going on. Then it hit her; the guy in front of her started to run but she was still looking inside the warehouse and ignored him. She couldn't believe it.

_"He's from Kurogin… Why is he bowing to the Ara guy? They hate each other. Not to mention that Kurogin leaders would never actually BOW to their enemies without a reason. Something's wrong…"_

The boy had his lowered. The student in front of him was smirking. The girl was surprised but even if she wanted to know what happened, it wasn't her place to ask. Not her business. She only knew one thing; this wouldn't end well. She adjusted her clothes and taking one last glance she went away.

If both observers were close enough, they would see two tightly closed fists becoming white, a pair of eyes trying to endure humiliation and lips bit on hard in suppressed anger that they were almost bleeding…


	2. Episode 1: Senpai's Advice

**AN: The chapter might seem a little boring but the nest one will have more scenes from my imagination. Please, enjoy! And sorry for all the mistakes. m(_)m**

_**Also bold italics are Ryu's inner thoughts.**_

* * *

**Episode 1: Senpai's Advice**

Odagiri Ryu was sitting on the ground not so far from the river. By the sight of blood that was slowly dropping from a cut on his lip and a few bruises on his face, you could tell that just a while ago, he had been fighting. The boy took a deep breath and as he closed his eyes, he laid down, putting an arm over his eyes as the sun was blinding him.

Ryu didn't know how long he had rested there, but when he opened his eyes again the sky was already red. He knew that he should go home but thinking about his strict father and how he would punish him for being in a fight made him change his mind.

In the end, he decided to stand up and go wherever legs would take him but he was distracted by a voice behind him.

"Oi! Are you alright?" Ryu turned around and saw a girl around his age looking at him. She surely didn't look like one of the girls he had often seen on the other side of a fence that separated Kurogin from the all-girls school; she wasn't wearing a skirt or a dress, just a simple T-shirt, black jeans and dark jacket.

He gave her a short glare and that was the only answer he was willing to give the stranger. The girl raised her eyebrow and sighed from annoyance as she came closer to him. Ryu raised his eyebrow as well. Not only he should be the one annoyed by her presence but also she didn't seem like a type of person who would care about an unknown guy (who is most likely dangerous). She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to him. He looked at her hand and then at her face.

"Take it. You should at least take care of dried blood on your face."

Ryu took the handkerchief warily. The girl turned around to look at the river. He was surprised that she didn't expect any words from him. Actually, she was the one talking. "I don't know why you look like a crap and I don't wish to know... but I hope that IT was worth being beaten up."

"What?" He couldn't understand what was she talking about; he was confused. It was impossible that she knew. He didn't know her. At least, he thought he didn't.

"Bowing to Ara High? I hope it was worth getting such bruises." She turned to him again to see his surprised face that was quickly replaced by an annoyed and slightly angry look.

"Not your business," Ryu hissed but the girl wasn't affected by his cold glare.

"I know." She put her hands in pockets of her jeans and started climbing up to go away. Ryu stood there not understanding a single thing about the girl. When she was standing on the pavement again, she looked at him one more time. "I may not know you but there's something that I never doubted about Kurogin leaders. They would never betray their friends." With this words she started walking away. Ryu rarely let himself show his feelings on his face but this time he couldn't suppress his eyes from widening. The girl knew that he was one of Kurogin's leaders, but how…? She wasn't a student. That was certain. Then… who was she?

* * *

Ryu was walking around aimlessly. He didn't know what to do. A few days ago he had been a leader of 3D and now... he was a traitor. He didn't regret what he had done. He had a really good reason to bow to Ara. He had known from the beginning that he will hurt his best friend and a co-leader. Yabuki Hayato was hot-headed. He was a good leader; he was charismatic so people didn't mind following him but, just like the whole class, he wasn't the brightest. He acted before thinking.

Suddenly Ryu realized that his legs brought him quite far away from home. It was almost the end of the city, just a road and a few old buildings. One of them caught his attention. It was a huge and quite new warehouse with a neon sign above the front door.

**_Frentzen… It's some club, I guess._**

He was surprised at the number of people coming inside. The club wasn't especially close to any clubbing districts. He slowly passed in front of the entrance and turn right. It was a dark alley. Being under-aged they wouldn't let him inside but there's always a back door. It's not like he was in the mood for partying and he didn't want to drink but he noticed that it got pretty cold outside. It wasn't a bad idea to warm-up in the club.

The back door were closed but seeing a lot of boxes with bottles, Ryu assumed that someone will come to take them. He wasn't wrong. After a few minutes of hiding behind a trash bin, the door opened and a tough-looking guy came outside. Ryu waited patiently. He had to choose the best moment, the moment when the man will be away from the door. It didn't take long. As the man was searching for some bottles, Ryu quickly slipped inside.

The club was big enough for at least two-hundred people. Odagiri had found himself a place in less crowded part of the room, yet far enough from the bar, main entrance and back door. He was enjoying the heat sighing contentedly. He hadn't realized how tired he was just because of going around the city. Ryu rested his head on the back of a comfortable couch. He recalled the girl from earlier. At first he was sure that she's just some weird stranger but now, that he thought about it, she looked kind of familiar. The problem was that he couldn't tell where or if he really had seen her before. It was bothering him.

Ryu spend next hour just sitting and thinking. He was startled when suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see a guy in a black elegant jacket. There was no doubt that the man worked here. Ryu was a little scared of the guy but being a leader of one of the worst class in Tokyo and the owner of the most terrifying cold glare in the world (like Hayato liked to point out), he kept a calm face. The guy looked at the minor - the boy looked arrogant, annoyed by the situation. Ryu was glaring at him but the man just smirked and the boy raised his eyebrow.

"Come with me boy." Ryu couldn't just disobey the guy - he had been beaten up enough for a day. The man took Ryu at the back of the bar. Two other man stood there talking but when they spotted them, they stopped their discussion and focused on Ryu.

"I see we have a rat in our club. I guess we need to get rid of it." Ryu just glared at them not saying a word. The guys were looking back at him. They were a little surprised that the minor wasn't scared of them. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" The man was surprised again hearing a snort that was followed by an annoyed smirk.

"I didn't want to go home and walking around in the cold isn't enjoyable."

"Are you frightened that mommy will scold you for picking up a fight?" The man laughed along with his co-workers making fun the bruised boy.

"No." Ryu was cold like always, he was glad that he hadn't lost his cool. The men stopped laughing and looked at him thoughtfully, then smiled at him.

"I like you. You have guts but you shouldn't be here. Don't you have to go to school tomorrow?"

"I don't. Not anymore."

"Hmm… In that case… would you like to work for us then? We need someone to help at the bar. It's easy job. Just washing glasses, carrying boxes…" Ryu hesitated for a second before he nodded.

"I don't have anything better to do anyway..."

After that Ryu introduced himself to the guys. Deep in his heart he knew that it was wrong decision but still, he was alone. His friends turned their backs on him, father forbid him from going to school and he mentioned something about sending him abroad. His mom was a kind woman but would never oppose her husband. It was better to work for these guys than staying home all day long. Since he still wore his school uniform, one of the man borrowed him a shirt. It was a little too big but Ryu didn't care much about it. He couldn't work at the bar because of his bruises so the owner made him carry boxes with bottles.

After he cleaned the club and closed it, Ryu ended his work for a night. He was quite satisfied with his new job; it was easy and gave him opportunity to stay away from his parents. Ryu exited the club and took a deep breath, needing fresh air after spending many hours in the crowded room.

"And here I thought that you have enough troubles already…" Ryu turned around surprised. It didn't took him long to recognize the girl from yesterday.

"Are you stalking me?" He send her an angry glare.

"You wish… I'm going to work." She showed him her bag and then kept quiet for a short while. "You should go home. Your parents might be worried…"

"None of your business." He cut her off but she continued not minding his interruption.

"…besides if you really want to work here, you should be careful. It doesn't matter if you a good fighter or if you have connections. It's not the safest place at night. But if you decide to keep your job, you should make a good use of it. Get information and keep them in your memory. Knowledge about certain matters can help you when you get yourself in some shit." Saying that she patted his arm and went away. Ryu was confused. The girl surely knew about illegal businesses around the city or at least in this district. Because of the whole situation, he forgot to ask the girl about her name. He shrugged it off and tired after work, he went home.

* * *

It's been almost a month since Ryu got himself in a fight with his best friend. In this time he worked in the club. At some point the owners let him work at the bar and serve customers their drinks. It wasn't job of his dreams but he liked it. The job was helping him, distracting him from his current situation. There was only one disadvantage. The guys kept calling him 'Ryu-chan'. He wasn't much into pet names, especially being called '-chan' by some guys. Every time they called him like that he would snap at them, telling them to stop. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He wished they would respect him more, but he knew that it'll never happen. Over those weeks he saw that besides having more money and drinking alcohol, they are almost as dumb as his classmates. Well, maybe they were a little more dangerous.

Tonight the weather was slightly cold. The club was more crowded than usually, probably because of free drinks that were served this day. Ryu wasn't as experienced as to work fast enough at the bar so he was replaced by one of the guys. His only task was getting bottles of alcohol from the back. It wasn't as simple as someone might think. During last couple of days bottles got a little disordered and Ryu had to find the needed ones, put them in the right boxes and bring them inside the club. He came outside and grabbed one of the boxes and put it next to others by the opposite wall.

"Odagiri-kun?" Ryu straighten up wondering why an unknown woman knows his name.

"Who are you?" He asked, not changing his cold expression.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko. Nickname's Yankumi. Nice to meet you."

"What do you need from me?" Ryu started carrying boxes again a little annoyed by the woman. He was sure that the teacher will bring troubles to him.

"I was wondering…" She took a step closer. "if you could come to school starting tomorrow."

"School? I was told not to go to school." He put the box down and putting his left hand in his pocket he turned to the teacher.

"So you're not going to school because you were told not to? You're very obedient then." It pissed Ryu off and he grabbed his teachers coat.

"You're trying to start a fight with me?"

"Unfortunately, I don't try to start a fight with someone who's weaker than me." Ryu stared at the calm teacher. Somehow he believed her and even if he was surprised by her, his face didn't change its expression one bit.

"Go home right now." He started putting bottles in order.

"I don't know what happened, but are you okay with things as they are? School isn't a place for the Superintendent and Head Teacher to do as they please. It belongs to the students."

"Stop with the nice words." Even if Ryu looked like he was ignoring her, he was listening to her words. "All the teachers are always like that. They say nice things and act cool but when push comes to shove, they only think about protecting themselves."

"So you can't trust teachers?" she said and he looked at her before agreeing with her assumption.

"Right. I can't trust them." The teacher came near him and crouched.

"Then, will you give me a chance?" Ryu turned to her not believing his ears. He was annoyed but also surprised enough to stop his task.

"Chance?"

"I won't betray you. I'll protect you no matter what happens." Ryu was looking at her face, searching for any form of fear or selfishness that he had seen over the years on his teachers' faces but couldn't find any of it. She was honest and determined. "Is it no good?" Even seeing her honest face, he couldn't just believe her but a small part of his heart wanted her words to be true. He wanted to come back, see his friends but he knew that was impossible. Suddenly, he heard the voice of one of the guys and looked up.

"Ryu-chan." He hated being called like that but hadn't said anything this time. "What are you doing? No slacking off." The guy went away, probably for his break.

"Sorry."

"Is he your friend?" Yamaguchi straighten up.

"Something wrong with it?" They weren't his friends, at least not like 3D but they let him stay here and distracted him from thinking about school.

"Not at all. If he's a friend who seriously thinks about you. But if he isn't, then cut ties with him right now." Ryu looked up at her. She surprised him a little again. He had to say that she was quite wise. "Cut ties with him and come to school." Maybe not that wise after all but for sure annoying.

She was persistent and stupidly calm. Ryu wondered what she really wanted from him. Her words and face were telling him that she's honest but he had been betrayed by teachers too many times in his life to just blindly do what she had told him. Not letting his annoyance show on his face, Ryu decided to play a little with the teacher. She was one of THEM. **_She's a teacher, she can't help me. It's impossible. All of them are selfish, only thinking about awards and keeping their jobs. How can I trust her? Better if I get rid of her. _**He wasn't willing to believe her. His anger at other teachers made him come up with a plan to make her suffer as much as he suffered over the years. He strained all his acting skills and started talking.

"I want to go to school too."

"Is that so?" He stood up, put hand in pockets and stepped away from backdoor facing the opposite wall.

"But it's impossible." Ryu sat on some old boxes.

"Don't worry. If it's about the Superintendent or the Head Teacher, I'll…"

"It's not that." He cut her abruptly, annoyed by her. "Until I pay them back."

"Pay back?" Ryu took a deep breath.

"Money. Until I pay back their money, I won't be free."

"How much is it?"

"It's none of your business." He snapped, trying to sound convincingly, so she wouldn't tell he was lying.

"How much is it?" She caught the bait. He was quiet for a while then looked straight in her eyes. There was something in them that made him wonder if he really should do it. But the feeling quickly disappeared.

"300,000 yen."

"300,000 yen," she repeated, looking him in the eyes. "If you have that much, you can cut all ties with them?"

"Ah…" he answered shortly, nodding his head.

"Then you can come to school, right?"

"Ah…"

"I understand." She was determined. He could see it in her eyes.

After their talk, she went away and Ryu came back to his work. For a short moment, he was feeling bad for lying. He didn't like to lie. At least not when it comes to something like money, not when it comes to real crimes. But it was a short thought. She was a teacher and all teachers were the same. Even if she was determined before, it won't take her long to realize that it's not worth it. She will have at least one student who will graduate from high school. Yeah, she won't help, she can't help…

* * *

Ryu came home in the morning, like always anyway. He wasn't hungry, since he had ate in the club so he slowly strolled to his room. Being half-way up the stairs he heard his angry father. At first he didn't care. It wasn't something new to hear the older Odagiri reprimanding someone over the phone. His curiosity raised when Ryu heard his own name being spoken. He quietly come closer to the door, trying to catch fragments of conversation.

"We already settled everything. I don't want to see that teacher near my house every again, is that clear? Ryu won't go to school and that's it. Sawatari, better if you tell that teacher to stop meddling with my son or I will take care of her by myself!"

Ryu quickly pulled away from the door and closed himself in his room. He lay down on his bed tiredly and put an arm over his eyes. It was weird how stubborn that woman was - coming to his house and then to the club. He wondered who told her about it? Probably Hayato or the others. He was sure that one of his senpais had seen him working and told his friends. He didn't mind… or maybe rather he didn't care. They never came anyway. He was a traitor, there wasn't any reason to see each other…

* * *

Another week passed. Ryu wasn't surprised that the teacher hadn't come. It was impossible after all. He didn't know why but his heart ached a little. He wouldn't admit it but he had this small hope that she was different.**_ Well… I guess I was wrong. Whatever. It's not like it hadn't happened before anyway. _**But even thinking that way didn't help him ease his mind.

Ryu was washing empty glasses when the front door opened. He didn't care who it was. He was just a mere worker. It wasn't his business to meddle with the owners' matters.

"Sorry, but we're closed until 7." They didn't know the person.

"Can you come again?" Ask the other owner and the unexpected guest came closer to their table. "Who are you?"

"Odagiri Ryu's homeroom teacher."

"Homeroom teacher?" The guys started laughing. Ryu was surprised but still… She was a teacher.

"Here's 300,000 yen." She threw an envelope on the table. "It's the money Odagiri borrowed from you guys. I want you to let Odagiri go now." That woman was really stupid.

"That's what she says. What do you wanna do, Ryu?" Ryu looked up to see his teacher's surprised face.

"You were here? Don't worry anymore." He left the bar and came closer.

"I'm not worried about anything." He was annoyed. What that woman was doing? Was she stupid?

"Let's go back." Ryu looked at the envelope. He couldn't believe. The teacher really did what he asked her to do. He was confused.

"Your teacher will give it to us." Guys started laughing again. She was totally dumb… Not for trying to help him but because of meddling with this guys. Ryu knew what they were capable of. It didn't matter how much he hated teachers. He didn't want her to get hurt. She didn't deserve it. But he couldn't do much. There was only one way out of it. Play along.

Ryu smirked and started laughing with the guys.

"Odagiri." He looked at her again putting an unreadable and cold expression.

"I'll take it." He took the money.

"This is all of it."

"This?"

"All of it?"

"Yes." He smirked again and went back.

"You… impossible you... deceived me?" Yamaguchi whispered looking at the boy who didn't glance at her again.

"If you're done, why don't you go home now?"

"Okay, time to clean up." The guy patted teacher's shoulder. She was staring at her student, shocked by his behavior.

"Let's go."

They grabbed the teacher by her shoulders. Ryu only caught her last glance before they threw her out. He couldn't watch her face anymore. It pained him. She really believed him. It was weird knowing that she was willing to help him. What a stupid teacher. Ryu was utterly confused. He didn't know what to think of her. She was an idiot. If he really needed money he would go to his father. He was rich and yet, she brought the money to help him. What was wrong with her?

"Ryu-chan, you can really pull it off." And again that annoying pet name.

"That teacher is just an idiot." That was true. He couldn't help but laugh with them.

"A teacher that brings money for a student is really an idiot." Even if he felt the same, hearing it from these guys wasn't easy.

"You should've told her it was one million."

"Ah, I'll treat you guys today." He wanted to go away, just for a minute. He came at the back counting the payment for dinner.

"You can keep the change." Ryu left the money on the table and wanted to go away when he heard the cook.

"Sorry, but I can't accept this money." Ryu turned around. "This is the money your teacher earned for you, right? It's the money she earned by working hard every night as a construction worked." Ryu was shocked. It couldn't be, could it?

"Construction worker?" _**Impossible. What teacher would do that? For a student? There's no way!** _

"For you, you know? Pay me when you earn money yourself. I'll put it on your tab."

Ryu was stunned. It was unbelievable. So… she really cared… He felt slightly guilty; for the first time in his life he regretted what he had done to the teacher. She believed him, she worked hard to help, yet he betrayed her. He was a traitor again and he didn't like it.

* * *

Next day came quickly. Ryu wasn't really tired since he was able to end his shift earlier. There was something he had to do. He was angry at his teacher, his friends, co-workers but mostly at himself. It shouldn't be that way. He shouldn't think like that. Without further thinking, Ryu went towards Kurogin. He knew that he will spot the teacher on her way to school. He wasn't wrong.

"Odagiri." He stopped in front of the stunned teacher.

"I used some of it, but…" Ryu took out the money. "I'll definitely return the rest to you." She took the money from him and looked at her student dumbfounded. "Don't ever come near me again." Ryu turned around walking away.

"Are they really your friends?" He didn't want to listen to her again. "Is that really where you belong?" He was sure he didn't belong there but he… didn't belong anywhere. "Sorry, but I'm not the kind of teacher who does as she's told by her students." Somehow, he hoped she wasn't. "I didn't become a teacher with such half-hearted feelings. I won't give up until you come to school." He knew that she can't do much. She's just a teacher, but… her words warmed-up his heart. He was grateful. Maybe she wasn't the smartest but with her, there was a possibility that some of his friends will graduate without huge problems. It was good enough for him.

* * *

Ryu was again at the river. He was lying in the same spot as a month ago. He could hear his homeroom teacher. Her words sank deeply into his mind. She was different. She wasn't like THEM. **_What I should do? She's a teacher, but… It's so annoying. Do I want to come back to them? Hayato hates me, the rest of them too. The guys at the club… I don't want to be like them. I don't need someone like them… I wish someone honestly told me what's wrong and what's right…_** You can call it magic, fate or just an accident but suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Oi. Are you okay?" He quickly sat up and looked up. "Huh? Oh, it's you." She recognized him, came closer and sat next to him. "Nice view…" she said watching the setting sun but turned her head to look at his face. "I guess you're alright. You're lucky then." He was surprised and kept quiet when the girl was examining his face. Her next words shocked him even more. "Talk. You look troubled. I might be a stranger, but sometimes strangers are better listeners than your own friends." He never let his feelings show but she was able to see through him. He wanted to snap at her for poking her nose into his business but decided otherwise. He needed to get rid of his thoughts and she was willing to listen to him.

"I had a fight with a friend. The school let me graduate without going to Kurogin. Then I found a job at Frentzen. They let me stay there. I didn't have to think about my situation, I could forget about everything, at least for a while... A few days ago, my homeroom teacher came to the club. She wanted to bring me back to school. I thought that she's like the others but…"

"She isn't, huh?"

"…Ah. I lied to her saying that they won't let me go if I don't give them back their money. She was stupid enough to believe me. She came yesterday with 300,000 yen asking me to come back to school. I give it back to her this morning."

"Why?"

"She was working as a construction worker to get all that money, I couldn't just take it. She said to me that she won't give up... _What should I do…"_ She barely heard his last sentence and kept quiet for a while pondering.

"Well, if it was me, I would probably stay at Frentzen…" He looked at her confused. "But you're not me." She looked straight at his face. "No matter how you look at it, you miss them. Your real friends, I mean. You might say that she's stupid, dumb, annoying and whatever you want to call her. You can say that they hate you, that you're a traitor and shouldn't face them again. But the truth is you want her to be stubborn. Despite what you're saying, your friends, they are important to you… It's your decision." She stood up. Ryu did the same. "People think that delinquents are good in fighting. You're a delinquent, right? If that's the case you should do what all delinquents do - fight. Fight for your friends and friendship. People might think what they want because they don't know what's the real definition of fighting." Ryu raised his eyebrow.

"And what's the real definition?" She just shrugged, hands in her pockets.

"Don't know, you tell me. Don't you think it's the best time to learn something?" She smirked at dumbfounded Ryu. "You have seen something what's out of definition already - your teacher. If she's not like other teachers then how fighting may have only one meaning? Translating this weird babbling of mine, you shouldn't care what others think and just do what your heart tells you. If you miss them, go back to school. Nobody can judge you. You see something one way, when the others see it differently. That's why even something unacceptable in society, like a fight, might be good, even when others see only bad sides of it." Yeah, she was right… It was a babbling, but somehow he knew exactly what she meant. Ryu still wasn't sure if going back to Kurogin was a good idea but he knew there's something he needed to do.

"Thanks." He said quickly and went towards the club.

"Oi! Let me know how it went!" She yelled before he disappeared from her sight and only smiled at his raised hand.

* * *

Ryu stepped inside the club. His heart was beating faster than usually. Well, not every day you have to tell real criminals that you don't want to have anything to do with them anymore. It wasn't the time for thinking. He had enough of it lately. It was time to do something, so stopping at the door, he took a deep breath and came closer to the guys.

"What's going on? You're late."

"Sorry."

"Finish the orders for the beer." He stopped hesitantly next to the table.

"Hey… what are you standing there for?" Ryu took all his courage. It won't be easy.

"I… would like to quit. Please." Ryu bowed to them.

"You want to slip away from us?"

"I'm sorry." He couldn't look them in the eyes, he was aware what was going to happen and he had to be strong.

"Ryu-chan, do you know what that means?"

"You don't think we'll just let you go, do you?" Ryu couldn't help but gulp. He knew exactly what was waiting for him and it couldn't be good…

* * *

Ryu was punched and fell on the ground in the old warehouse. The guys quickly pulled him up by his collar.

"How dare you ask us to let you off."

"Who do you think took care of you after you were abandoned by your parents and your school?"

Ryu was glaring in the eyes of the boss. The latter one punched him painfully in the stomach. They didn't give him much time to recover before they pushed him on the wooden table to drag him away and punched him in the face again. He knew that it's just a beginning. Two guys grabbed him by his shoulders when the third one was punching him. Ryu was slowly getting weaker. A few minutes later he couldn't stand on his own legs. The guys pulled him up so he was kneeling and put a cloth around his neck. One of the leaders was holding the cloth preventing Ryu's head from hanging too low so he could hitting him repeatedly in the face. The rest of the guys were cheering their boss up. Ryu was barely conscious.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door. The gang looked up letting go of Ryu, who collapsed on the floor. He didn't have enough energy to even raise his head. Since they weren't paying attention to him, it was the best time to catch a breath and gain some strength. He heard breaking of chains and sliding of the metal gate. Even though he was tired, he looked up. There stood a woman; the same one that tried to help by earning money for him. She started slowly coming closer to the men.

"What? It's the teacher from last time," the leader said and everyone laughed. Ryu could only watch and curse his teacher for her stupidity and yet her determined look…

"You've done enough. Will you let him go? Please," she said and bowed in front of the man.

"The teacher is begging us. She's interesting." Ryu was watching them and couldn't really believe, he was surprised, stunned and confused… It was… incredible… like a dream though Ryu wasn't sure if it's a bad… or a good dream.

"He's my precious student. He's only 18. You're making a sport of him like you would with any other person, but he doesn't understand that. He's just a kid." Ryu closed his hands into fists and bit his lower lip. Finally… finally he started to understand her… a little… It wasn't her who was stupid… It was him. He wasn't an adult. She might be annoying and she might childishly believe in others but… "I still have a lot of things that I have to teach him." …but she knew things that he himself wasn't yet aware of… The girl from the river… she knew that too. It was hard to listen to her, to listen to the truth. "So, please return him to me. Please." She bowed to them again. Her words hit Ryu hard; it was a punch that brought him back into reality where everything isn't schematic. Something started to break in him. For years a fog was occluding his vision, not letting him see the light, the exit from the labyrinth he was lost in for a long time…

"It won't go that easy."

"We need a proper payback first." Ryu didn't hear them, he was staring at his teacher in amazement and admiration. She was there for him… only him. No awards, no ovations, no praises. She didn't need it, she didn't want it… She was standing there, bowing just like he bowed to Ara High and she was doing it for his sake. For the first time he believed in her intentions… It was like seeing himself, swallowing his pride to protect what's the most important.

"Or perhaps you will give us some more money. Then maybe we will reconsider." The chef came closer to Yamaguchi.

"I think you can earn a lot more money, right?" Another guy stepped closer and put an arm around the woman. It took a few seconds for the teacher to shed his arm from her shoulder and throw both men forward while kicking the third one.

"You… who exactly are you?" The man asked surprised by Yamaguchi's strength and gangsters slowly backed away from her.

"I already told you. I am… his homeroom teacher." She said with pride coming closer. Ryu watched her, trying to fight with exhaustion that started to take over his body and mind. "If you say no even though I asked so much, then there's no helping it." The guys took their stick and baseball clubs scared by her. "I'll warn you, if it's for my precious students, I won't go easy on you."

One of the man wasn't able to endure the pressure and attacked the teacher. She easily fought him off but the rest of the guys weren't waiting for the invitation. They all jumped on Yamaguchi trying to either hit her or bring her to the ground. Ryu was watching the fight attentively through half-lidded eyes. It was hard to stay awake but he couldn't blackout, not just yet. The teacher was incredible and crazy. She was fighting like the best soldier, she protected him. Just like the girl from the river said, Yamaguchi wasn't an ordinary teacher; she was way out of definition – strong, carrying, stubborn, ready to help him even though he didn't deserve it. He never met someone like her but… **_Can she be real?_**

It was Ryu's last thought before he couldn't stay awake anymore. Slowly, looking at his teachers strong-willed face, he let himself sink into blackness…

* * *

A sudden pain in the corner of the lips waked Ryu up. Unconsciously he turned his head to the right, away from the pain. Slowly he opened his eyes to see his teachers face hanging above his head.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him, worried about her student. He quickly sat up.

"Don't touch me," he said half-heartedly but firmly and the woman decided that it's better to let the boy take care of the wound himself.

"Here." She sat next to him and give him a handkerchief. He looked at it slightly annoyed but took it anyway. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed with her or maybe rather with himself…

"Why'd you come?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. "I deceived you." He needed to know the reason, he just couldn't understand why she was willing to do that, to save him. His thoughts were driving him crazy, it was insane.

"Because I had promised you," she said calmly.

"Promise?" His eyes slightly widened. Her logic didn't make sense to him.

"I told you that I would protect you no matter what happens." Ryu recalled the words she said at the back of the club and he couldn't stop anger from raising in his veins.

"Are you stupid?!" He stood up quickly annoyed by her words and worried – the stupid promise could kill her. He wanted to scream at her, tell her how dangerous and idiotic it was but the words, like always, didn't leave his mouth.

"A promise is something you have to keep." She stood up as well and he quietly listened to her. "You told me that if you had 300,000 yen, you could get away from them, right? And then you can go to school." He turned away from her and started climbing up the hillside.

"Normal people don't take that kind of story seriously." He mastered the skill of hiding his emotions but anger and all the feelings that bottled up in him in the last few days could be slightly heard in his sentence. It was too much for him to just stay silent, to grasp why she really did it. His heart was saying one thing when his mind was telling him the opposite. It was an inner fight between what he had believed in for a long time and what he really saw just now. Things changed and he couldn't just simply forget, he needed time…

"Sorry, but I'm not a normal teacher." He was aware of that. "Besides what's wrong with teachers trusting their students?" _Is she really asking me that? _He turned towards her trying to clear his confusion with harsh words.

"Don't make me laugh."

"Laugh if you want. Even if I get laughed at or deceived I will always believe you. Because you cut your ties with those guys yourself." He was searching her eyes for any hints of her lying but could find none. He could only see honesty and pure feelings and it made him change his mind. He wanted to give her a chance.

"I won't trust teachers. I won't trust anyone."

Even though the words were bitter but it was an unspoken promise that he won't judge her for now, that he's willing to find for himself if she is worth something or not.

He walked away, not wanting for his mind to get even more confused with this weird teacher. He needed to think… alone…

* * *

Ryu lay on his bed tiredly. The events from the afternoon were repeating in his mind over and over again.

**_That woman…There's something wrong with her. What is she hiding? She's not normal, not only as a teacher but also as a human. Where can you find a teacher that can fight like that?! A woman stronger than a bunch of mobsters… If I haven't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe it._**

He was trying to answer questions that formed in his head. It wasn't easy because every time he thought he's closer to some good explanation, a new query invaded him.

**_It's so… complicated and… confusing… I don't know what that woman has in her but she doesn't make much sense. She's like a mystery, just like that girl I had met at the river._**

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes at the thought of the girl.

**_The girl… Why she seems so… familiar? I don't know but I guess she's right, not everything is like we see it. If I want to find out what's going on, I guess, I have to try to do it by myself… Who knows, maybe facing those hot-headed idiots really is what I want?..._**

* * *

Another day came, a new one. For some people it's just a normal day but not for Odagiri Ryu. After long hours of thinking about Yamaguchi and the mysterious girl, he finally decided what to do; he was going to school again. It was a really small step that he knew will bring him huge troubles but he wanted to take a risk, to see if all those pretty words he heard in such a short time, might be true.

He saw a group of teachers rushing out from the building. His appearing at the school grounds made a huge uproar among them but he was proudly coming towards the gate, not minding them. He caught the sight of his homeroom teacher.

"You had promised not to go to school!" He passed the gate ignoring a screaming faculty member. "Wait right there!" Ryu was getting closer to the 3D building. He could see his friends coming out to see what's going on.

"What's with you guys?!" The head teacher yelled.

"Return to your class!"

Ryu saw a hopeful and proud look on his teacher's face and angry, betrayed ones on his friends'. He stopped in front of the annoying woman.

"Good morning, Odagiri. You came." Her happiness was bothering him and he sighed.**_ Better prove me that I made a good decision, senko._**

"It's not like I came for you," he just simply said not wanting for her to know his real thoughts.

He confidently, without further doubts, made his steps towards his class. He raised his head when he was just a meter from Yabuki Hayato. Ryu's gaze was hard and arrogant, saying that he won't succumb to Yabuki's wishes and will fight to the end, like a real leader of 3D.

"Long time no see," Hayato said and Ryu averted his eyes slightly preparing himself for, what he knew, was coming. From the beginning there wasn't any other solution. "What do you want now?" To Hayato only fists mattered, it was the only language he would understand and Ryu was ready to speak with it if necessary. "I haven't forgiven you."

And there it was. The first punch that almost send Ryu to the ground. But he wasn't weak; if it was what he had to do to survive, he would do it. Odagiri reacted quickly by pulling Hayato by his shirt. The rest of the students from 3D tried to split them apart. It was a quite unusual sight seeing these two strong-willed, proud, leader-like boys fighting against each other. It was like seeing fire and water; a hot-headed Yabuki Hayato that could only convey his feelings with his fists and Odagiri Ryu, a boy whose expression almost never change, a living enigma. Both, students and teachers, weren't able to stop the two boys.

"Stop it already!"

Only a loud shout of their homeroom teacher and a bucket of water poured on their heads from the rooftop, stopped them from brawling. Everyone looked above stunned, even Ryu was surprised by her sudden action. _**Is she an idiot or what? What is she doing on that roof, standing like some annoying motivator?** _It was his first thought.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yabuki shouted. Odagiri wasn't sure what she really wanted from them but giving them a speech won't help much in current situation. She surely was an interesting and a very weird teacher.

"Alright, now we have everyone. Listen, all of you. I'm not going to let you guys graduate as you are now. You don't have any memories of high school or any dreams for the future. There's no way I'm letting you guys graduate like this. I will teach you guys exactly how precious and important your high school life is in your lives down the road. Prepare yourselves!"

Everyone were speechless. Students from 3D just gaped at her not making a move. Ryu wasn't much better trying to understand her complicated, or maybe rather simple-minded after all, mind. One thing was quite obvious, the rest of his high school life will be unpredictable…

* * *

The day passed quite quickly for Ryu, thankfully without another fight with Yabuki. Coming back home he remembered about the mysterious girl. She really helped him even though they didn't know each other. Somehow, he got a sudden urge to see her again. He wasn't sure what it was that made him go in the direction of the river; chances for meeting her was low but something was drawing him to her. It wasn't like him to be interested in someone but, just like Yamaguchi, she was different.

He was really surprised when he saw the girl lying on the grass by the river, propping herself on her arms and watching the setting sun. He came closer silently but she noticed him anyway and turned her head to him. A small lopsided smile and a short wave greeted him when he stopped next to her. While looking at her from above, he kind of guessed that she already knew that he was safe from the gangsters from Frentzen. Next to her was lying today's newspaper with pictures of his ex-employers and a big title saying something about selling drugs; illegal business.

He sat next to her hesitantly, not knowing what to expect from her. He didn't know what he should tell her but he wanted to; he felt it's right to talk to her. She helped him out of his misery.

"I see you listened to your homeroom teacher at the end, huh? How's 3D? Still angry?"

"Ah…" He nodded and she smirked at his small answer.

"Don't worry. They will come around. That teacher of yours seems like an interesting and strong person to me."

After that she looked at the view in front of her again. The silence wasn't weird or uncomfortable. Ryu hadn't felt so calm for a long time. It was a precious moment; free from confusion, uncertainty and sadness. The world seemed to slow down, stopping to take a break before it would started its journey again with a renewed energy. He didn't want to disturb the peacefulness; but there were still things that he wanted to asked about.

"Who are you?" The question was spoken before Ryu could really think about it. He was quite surprised with himself; it was slightly embarrassing but the girl didn't seem to mind when she looked at him.

"Mitsui Yue." She said with a small smile and he furrowed his eyebrows. That name sounded familiar but he couldn't really remember where he had heard it before. She saw his confusion. "I graduated from Momo High two years ago. I'm a delinquent myself. You might had heard about me from your senpais." That was quite possible. "What's your name?"

"Odagiri Ryu," he replied after a short pause.

"Nice to meet you Odagiri-kun." She smiled again and stretched out her hand, he shook it lightly.

"Just… call me Ryu." He was hesitant, not understanding himself. He never let anyone except his friends call him by his first name.

"Then, Ryu-kun, you can call me Yue."

He nodded and it was enough for her. She saw that there's something more on his mind but she didn't want to make him say it. There's time for everything.

After struggling with his thoughts, Ryu finally got enough courage to say these two simple words.

"…Thank you."

He wasn't looking at her, nor she was looking at him. The Sun was barely visible above the horizon, another day has ended so the next one could start in the morning; just like a new friendship that can sometime blossom from one word spoken by accident to an unknown person. Ryu's words weren't much. It was their third meeting; none of them were longer than ten, maybe fifteen minutes. Yet, they really felt comfortable in each others' presents. A few words, a few smiles. It really was enough to start something new…


	3. Episode 2: Fists vs Words

**AN: Here it is! Sorry it took so long but I was taking care of my other projects. I hope you will like it and wait patiently for next chapters. :) Thank you everyone for nice comments, you helped me a lot and gave inspiration to write the second part. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2 „Fists vs. Words"**

The alarm clock started ringing loudly in the room. A hand slowly turned it off but its owner stayed on the bed. Odagiri Ryu was lying on his back staring at the white ceiling engrossed in his own thoughts. He knew he should get up and get ready to school but he wasn't sure if there's any sense in it. His friends hated him, thought of him as a traitor. **_What's the point in going there?_** He was aware that the moment he arrives in the class, all eyes will be on him, despising him.

Ryu sighed heavily and finally got up from his bed. No matter how negative his thoughts were, he promised to give that crazy teacher a chance. He might be called a trash by society but he had his honor and, what's left of it, his pride. He couldn't just go against his own words even if no one except for him new about the inner agreement.

After getting ready, Ryu slowly walked to school. When he saw the school building, he knew he was late but didn't quicken his steps. There was no need.

"Odagiri is late, I guess." Ryu heard Yamaguchi saying when he approached the door. He wanted to slide it open but stopped when his ears caught the voice of his former best friend.

"He's probably not coming."

"He came here yesterday on a whim!" added Tsuchiya.

"The Superintendent and his father decided that he can still graduate even if he doesn't come to school." He heard Hyuga through the door.

"VIP treatment… I wish I could…"

"Why isn't my father rich?!"

"Shut up!"

Ryu closed his eyes tightly. It hurt. They didn't know a thing and yet they judged him but there's nothing he could do about it. **_An idiot always stays an idiot._** He couldn't blame them though, it wasn't their fault for being who they are.

The young man took a deep breath and opened the door stepping inside. He looked at his friends that suddenly got quiet. Seeing their angry faces, Ryu looked down trying to avoid an eye contact. He wouldn't say it but he was nervous.

"Ryu…" He looked up again upon hearing his own name. "Good morning." Take smiled to him but Ryu didn't greet him back; it would only bring them both troubles.

"Odagiri, if you're late three times, it counts as an absence. I have no intention of treating you specially. Keep that in mind."

Ryu looked at the rest of the class before going to his sit. Something was telling him that Yamaguchi scolded him on purpose to show the guys that not only Ryu isn't treated differently but also that she, as a teacher, is on their side. Smart move but Ryu knew that 3-D won't buy it.

While walking to the empty sit in first row, the young man felt eyes on him. He didn't need to turn around to know who observed him. Yabuki had the biggest grudge against him, the rest only followed their leader. But before the whole affair, Ryu was also the leader and he didn't have any intention to submit to the current situation. He put his bag down on the table and bravely looked straight in Yabuki's eyes.

After a minute of silent battle, the boy sat down. He still felt eyes on him but Ryu only sighed without making a sound knowing that the war began. There was no way back, no matter how much he wished it would never start.

* * *

During the break between classes, Ryu went to the rooftop to avoid his classmates. He leaned on the back of a bench staring at the city. It was calming him down and he could peacefully collect his messy thoughts. Finally he could relax, even if just a little. Of course, the calm atmosphere couldn't stay for long.

"It's cold, isn't it?" He heard the crazy teacher's voice and surprised turn his head to look at her. "Yo! So you were here."

He stared at her in annoyance, he wanted to be left alone but that woman was hard to avoid. He looked back at the city trying to ignore her. Yamaguchi didn't get a silent hint.

"How does it feel to be in school after so long?"

**_Does she think that she's talking to a child? She just sounded like my mother._** Well, she surely sounded enthusiastic and happy, giving him her big smile. But Ryu ignored her again, getting up and walking away. If she asked like a mother then the answer was like that of a son.

"Nothing." He was walking away towards the staircase but she followed him annoyingly, asking weird questions.

"Nothing what? Nothing really or I don't care. Use Japanese properly." He really acted like his mother. **_Isn't she a math teacher? She should stick to her profession._** Ryu wasn't going to say that, it would probably only fire her up making her speak about how it's her job to teach her students proper manners. He just stopped and turned around having in mind a question that bothered him for days now.

"You…" he started with a straight face. "Why are you so strong at fighting?" Her smile faltered and eyes widened, she looked away realizing that the boy was really observant. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"What are you talking about?" She tried to deceive him. "You were probably dreaming after being beaten to a pulp by them." Ryu knew she was lying, she wouldn't look him in the eyes; he also wasn't stupid enough to believe her. "There's no way a cute person like me with such a nice slender weak body could be strong in fighting."

She turn to the side with a satisfied face. _**She's the lamest person I've ever seen. And almost the stupidest**._ Her lie also wasn't convincing. On the contrary, any normal person would know that the answer has nothing to do with the question.

"What does having a nice body have to do with fighting?" he caught her.

"It doesn't, I guess," she admitted and seeing that she has no intentions of telling the truth, Ryu decided to be honest with her. Not that his honesty was a good thing. He was still irritated by her sudden coming and bothering him.

"Besides, you don't have a nice body," he stated in annoyance, maintaining his cold tone and hard expression before turning around and walking towards the door without even taking a glance at the shocked woman.

* * *

Though Ryu was afraid that Yabuki will try to pick up a fight, the rest of the day went rather well, Ryu ignored his classmates and they ignored him. At least he had a little peacefulness. The boy thought that after offending the teacher, she will also leave him alone. A few hours later he had to mentally scold himself for forgetting about Yamaguchi's stupidity.

During the math class, Yamaguchi decided to bring the 3-D on the field to play soccer. Of course, only Ryu figured out that she wanted to strengthen the bond between her students, or, more precisely, between him and Yabuki. The boy knew there was no use, Hayato was stubborn and there was only one way to rebuild they friendship, the one way that was impossible to follow. Telling the truth.

Ryu leaned on a goal's right pile looking boringly at his classmates. He wanted to be as far away from Yamaguchi and his former best friend as possible. For some time no one bothered him but soon, Yamaguchi caught him doing nothing. The woman just couldn't let him be.

**_Huh… So boring... I bet Yue-san has more interesting things to do at work. Damn, I'm so bored I feel like watching her just sitting in a corner. Hm… Maybe I should go see her? It's not like I have anything better to do anyway…_**

Ryu didn't even blink when a really fast ball flew next to his head. One, he was too busy thinking and second, he already knew how strong Yamaguchi is, it wasn't a surprise she could do such acrobatics.

Ryu watched how she smiled happily like a five year old kid. He felt a small satisfaction seeing how she was surprised that no one saw her goal. The guys weren't interested from the beginning in playing soccer so there was no surprise for Ryu that they started watching girls from Momo High that were exercising just on the other side of the fence. Why also Ryu wasn't staring? Well, there were couple for reasons. He didn't want to be near Yabuki, he was taught manners so ogling young women in really short shorts was rather inappropriate, and happy, awfully sweet and rich girls didn't interested him. They were mostly spoiled princesses dreaming about her own knight in a shining armor riding on a white horse and expecting from you expensive presents. In short, they were annoying.

The teacher came to him but he didn't have any intention to look at her. Besides, just a minute ago she proved again that she doesn't think before doing something. She really was like one of 3-D students, she fitted in perfectly.

"Odagiri-kun," she said, suddenly using honorific to his name, his earlier coldness apparently left some aftereffects. "You have to protect the goal." He didn't even look at her, his face completely expressionless but inside he didn't know if it was better to laugh at her or to face-palm himself for giving a chance someone who has her head in the clouds almost all the time.

"You…" He was still looking straight ahead before looking at her face to deliverer a blow. "…are on the same team as me."

"Shoot, I scored against my own team," she exclaimed quietly realizing her mistake. The woman was stupid but Ryu couldn't help finding fun in bringing her to the ground from the cloud with just one sentence. Teasing her was a nice activity and help a little in killing his boredom.

They were kicking the ball for a few more minutes before Yabuki decided to ditch school. The rest of Ryu's classmates immediately followed their leader and the boy felt there's no need for him to stay as well. Quickly he passed by Yabuki and the rest of his closest friends ignoring Take's calling for him. The rest wouldn't let him get close anyway.

* * *

Ryu was slowly walking on the street ignoring all kind of stares he received. It was no surprise that he was catching others attention. From first glance anyone could tell he's a person that should be avoided. Dyed red hair, unzipped school jacket with a simple loose T-shirt under it and a bag tossed sloppily on his shoulder. Everything in Ryu spoke 'delinquent'. Old ladies was glaring at him while trying to keep their distance while young girls were giggling excitedly. After all there was no doubt the young man was quite handsome – the type that fathers were afraid of stealing their daughters' hearts.

The boy didn't care about all of them.

He started looking around searching for Mitsui's workplace. From what she had told him, it supposed to be a small boutique with purple door. Thankfully it wasn't that hard to find. The boy stopped and looked at the other side of the street while raising one eyebrow questionably. He walked on the other side and came inside the store spotting the girl right away sitting behind the counter. She straightened and smirked at him.

"Hey, what's up?"

Ryu glanced around the shop. Almost everything was pink, purple, black or dark blue. The clothes that were hanging in various places were rather rarely seen in public but he remembered seeing girls wearing them. If he wasn't mistaken, it was a gothic lolita style. Well, at least it was what the girls said when Hayato, Hyuga and Tsucchi tried to hit on them with some lame pick up lines about angels and demons.

Ryu looked at the girl, silently asking why she works in this kind of a shop when her style was rather normal. Well, if you ignored dark colors of her clothes. Ryu was glad for it, simple black t-shirt, dark jeans and sneakers surprisingly suited her, even he had to admit it.

"It's just a part time job. I'm in need for some extra money lately," she answered with a small smile while shrugging her shoulders. Ryu just nodded. She was observing him for a while before speaking again. "How's school? Any troubles?"

Of course, the boy just shrugged his shoulders. He started to feel slightly awkward. **_Why did I even come here?_** The girl saw his uneasiness and smirked.

"Relax, will ya? I don't bite, you know?" she laughed while Ryu scowled.

"Why here?" he finally asked.

"They pay enough and the schedule didn't collided with my other job." The younger looked at her without questioning anything but she knew what was on him mind. "I'm working at the boxing gym on weekends. I'm mostly training others but sometimes I box myself. The prizes for a won match are quite high." It was the second time she listed money as a reason but even though Ryu was curious, he didn't ask about it. "Any progress with your friends?" she asked while putting some shirts on a shelf behind her.

"…Not really."

"Hm? No one talked to you?"

"…Take tried." She didn't need to ask to know that Ryu ignored the boy.

"You should talk to him, Ryu-kun. If he's willing to be near you, you should let him do it," she scolded him a little but decided to change the subject. "How's that teacher?"

"Annoying," the answer was short but followed by an uncontrollable smirk.

"And I guess she's also entertaining, huh?" she gave him a lop-sided smile.

"It's fun to tease her," Ryu said while leaning on one of the walls.

For a few minutes both were silent, the boy engrossed in his thoughts while Mitsui was cleaning the shop. Secretly she was observing him. He was bothered by something and it wasn't hard to guess about what. The young man would never say it but he treasured his friends very much and wanted to hang out with them again. She put the broom away and leaned on the counter looking at him and crossing arms on her chest.

"Listen, Ryu-kun. I know your friends will come around eventually but it would be better to try to do something. I don't say you should tell them why you bowed to Ara High, though I'm sure the reason had to be really important to you. Start with something small like talking to that friend of yours that spoke to you today." Ryu stayed silent for a while before looking up at her.

"And what if… that friend was the reason?" she furrowed her eyebrows in question but didn't except any answer.

"Well, you don't seem angry so it's not like you blame him. Speaking to him won't hurt. Don't be an idiot, Ryu-kun." She rolled her eyes but he only looked down again. "Okay, you know what? Just leave it be, I have a feeling that everything will go back to normal soon." He looked up again slightly afraid that she's angry with him but her genuine smile surprised him. She laughed at his baffled expression, even if it disappeared in a second. "Don't look like that at me. Did you forget that I was, and probably still am, a delinquent? I know how it works. No matter if you surrender, lose or win the fight, it's never over. People always want revenge and from what you told me about Yabuki, he's so pissed off that he will start a fight the minute he spots someone from Ara High." Ryu scowled at her happy face.

"What's so good in it?"

"Exactly," she smirked at his slightly dumbfounded face. "It's bad, yeah but people under pressure break more easily," she answered with a shrug before patting his shoulder reassuringly. "You will see soon enough what I mean."

The girl was really weird. Ryu couldn't believe that there was someone who could crack his mask so easily. He started to suspect that she's some psychologist hired to talk to him but dismissed the thought almost immediately. Even though she read him quite easily, she didn't try to make him admit anything. It was nice talking to someone who didn't expect you to speak up your mind.

The boy observed the older girl closely following her moves with his eyes. She didn't look special or outstanding, she was just like any other normal girl. Or maybe rather woman? She was barely two years older but she gave away the impression of someone much more experienced, who knew how the adults' world worked. When he thought deeper about it, she said herself, she was, is, a delinquent but looking at her, he had hard time believing it. She was too nice and too polite towards him.

Suddenly the door to the shop opened and a small, about 8 year old girl stepped inside. She looked around first to lay her round, big eyes on Ryu in question. The boy only raised an eyebrow. He had no experience with kids so he had no idea what to do with the staring girl. Yue was currently at the back and couldn't help him. Ryu awkwardly shifted his weight on the other leg when Mitsui came back.

"Oh, Akemi-chan! Come in, you're blocking the door. How's school? Did you gave your homework to the teacher?" the woman smiled and took the backpack from the kid putting it aside. The girl only nodded before staring at the young man again.

"Who's that guy, nee-chan?"

"Don't be rude, Akemi," she scolded the girl before answering the question. "He's my friend, Odagiri Ryu. Ryu-kun, she's my sister's kid, Kobayashi Akemi. I'm sorry for her rudeness, she's more after my side of family. None of my relatives is an angel, my sister isn't an exception."

Ryu nodded slightly and Akemi frowned still staring at the boy. He stared back not knowing what the small girl wants from him. Yue looked from Akemi to Ryu and back to the younger girl. Mitsui raised her eyebrow but decided to ignore the glaring contest. She sat down in a chair and opened a random magazine. A few minutes later, she looked up from the newspaper and frowned seeing the two still staring. She could understand Ryu but why her niece was observing the man so intensely was quite weird. Akemi didn't like meeting new people but she preferred to rather insult them with her sharp tongue. It was unusual for the small girl to stay quiet. The more Yue was surprised when her niece finally said something.

"You look cool, you can be Yue-nee-chan's friend but I will keep an eye on you."

The girl pointed at him with two fingers before pointing to her own eyes. With that being done she grabbed the backpack and skipped at the back. Ryu raised an eyebrow and followed the girl with his eyes. Yue did the same slightly baffled by small Akemi. The boy looked at her but seeing that she was equally surprised with the behaviour of her niece, there was no way she knew what the little girl meant.

"…Sorry. She's quite different from kids her age. Blame my family for it." She turned to him with a small apologetic smile, she looked out the window before quickly looking at her watch. "Crap! It's really late already. Sorry, Ryu-kun but I think you should go for now. I don't want you to get caught by the police. I don't like feeling guilty." She smirked and he rolled his eyes before turning his head to the right to hide a small smile that suddenly came into the view.

"Ah," he respond and made his way to the door. He stepped out of the shop, stopping shortly to bow slightly to the girl.

"Bye, Ryu-kun. Come back some other time, it's pretty boring here."

He walked away without looking back. It was a nice afternoon and even though they he didn't speak that much, he felt more relaxed. Of course Ryu was still anxious but he got more strength to face his old friends. He had his doubts but meeting with the older girl make him believe that everything will be alright even if using fists is the only way.

* * *

It was already dark outside and the air was colder than before. With his head hanging low Ryu walked slowly towards the house engrossed deeply in his thoughts. He was worried about his friends. As much as he believed Mitsui's words, he didn't like the idea of 3-D fighting with Ara High, not when Yabuki was punching first before thinking.

Ryu heard a soft rustle and looked up confused stopping in his tracks. He didn't hide a small happy smile upon seeing his friend.

"Take." The boy with hairpins smiled back.

"Hi." Ryu came closer, afraid that something had happened to the boy.

"What's wrong?"

"Well…" Take started and looked down trying to find the right words. "I'm glad that you're coming to school again. I was worried about what would happen if you never came back." Ryu looked down and snorted, slightly embarrassed but happy with his friend's confession. It was nice to know that at least one person wanted him back. "Maybe I… should tell everyone what really happened." At these words Ryu glared at the boy.

"Don't think about doing something unnecessary," he said strictly, in a voice that suggested that he wouldn't take any objection. It was obvious that Takeda wanted to protest but Ryu's words, words of 3-D's leader were undisputed. Ryu nodded slightly seeing that the boy won't try anything, obviously calming down knowing that Take's safe. "Go home before you catch a cold."

The ex-leader said patting Takeda's shoulder while he passed by him. Ryu didn't look back. Even though he was glad that his friend talked to him, he knew it's better to not drag the boy into the conflict between him and Yabuki Hayato. It didn't matter if he was the only one taking the blame, the most important was that Takeda won't get hurt.

* * *

Yamaguchi went inside the class with a weird smile on her face and greeted her students loudly.

"Good morning!" Of course it was ignored by young delinquents. She closed the door and walked to the desk still wearing that imitation of a happy smile. "You guys were fighting Ara High students last night, right? Who won?" she chirped faking cheerfulness.

"Obviously us!" Tsucchi answered proudly completely ignoring the fact he was talking to the teacher.

"There's no need to ask." Hyuuga added over-confidently. "Since we have Hayato on our side."

"Why are you asking us that?" Yabuki asked arrogantly.

"What's the reason for the fight?"

"They were picking on class A's Shimada. So we helped him." Tsuchiya explained while closing his fan with a snap. Yamaguchi smiled slightly, a little surprised with the answer.

"You guys can be nice, can't you?"

"We can't let Ara High guys act big, you know." The whole class erupted in a laughter but Ryu stayed silent. Mitsui was right that Hayato will start a fight and the redhead knew nothing good will come out of it. Yamaguchi looked equally worried for her students.

"Since yesterday's fight had a reason, I'll overlook it but don't be too rash," she warned them and all the noises faded. "You might be expelled." Yabuki didn't seem to care.

"We can't fight if we are afraid of getting expelled, can we?" he said mockingly before adding accusingly. "Well, it's different for some coward over there."

Hayato looked at Ryu. The ex-leader looked right back at Yabuki, rather more worried for the other than afraid of him.** _Hayato, are you really that stupid to not see how your friend feels about it? Huh… If you want to be an idiot, then be one._** Ryu thought before looking in front of him again.

"A man is useless if he isn't strong." Hayato added proudly making himself look like a foul in Ryu's and Yamaguchi's eyes but like a here to his classmates.

"You're right man." Yamaguchi laughed and Ryu would too if not the fact that he was already walking on the thin line.

"Being strong doesn't mean you can fight. Even kindergarteners can fight." Yamaguchi offended the 3-D class but Ryu didn't even gave a single glance at the teacher. He knew she was right.

"What'd you say?" The guys asked riled up. Especially Hayato was annoyed, she hit his pride. "We're starting class. Take out your books."

"Don't kid around."

Ryu heard Hayato's whisper and looked up at the woman with interest. There was no way Hayato would stay still after the woman's words. He grabbed the textbook and threw it directly at Yamaguchi's head. Where the rest of 3-D was gaping at the act with surprise, Ryu was observing closely, knowing already that the woman is way different from other teachers. He knew that she won't be scared by the simple piece of paper.

Yamaguchi didn't even blinked when the book flew barely centimeters next to her head. She and Hayato were glaring at each other for a short while before the woman lifted the textbook and stepped in front of the rebellious boy. The whole class was silently watching them.

"Don't treat things so roughly," she said while putting the book on the desk and walking back to her table. Ryu didn't need to look to know that Hayato was pissed.

"Today at 4…" Yamaguchi turned back. "…come to the river beach." Yabuki said coldly.

"What?" she asked surprised. "What a way to ask for a date."

"I'm not asking you out."

"Then what?"

"Duel with me."

"Duel?" she asked confused. Ryu raised his eyes to her face watching her reactions. So far he was rather bored but the duel got his interest. It could be the only way to find out who she really is and why he fights like a trained soldier.

"If you win, I'll do whatever you say. If I win, don't ever boss us around. That's the rule between the strong and the weak." She looked down and the boy turned around leaving the building.

"Yabuki!" she called after him just like his friends.

"Hayato!"

"What's gonna happen?"

The guys started to talk, excited with the upcoming battle. Ryu looked after Hayato but turned back to the front raising his head at the woman slightly worried. Yet, he was interested what Yamaguchi will do. She was like a question mark that he wanted to erase and substitute with a sure dot. **_She isn't scared, she's determined. What will you do, senko? You're not going to fight like before, right? You're a teacher, you can't use violence. Show me then how will you deal with Hayato._**

* * *

After school everyone but Ryu rushed towards the river. The boy was walking calmly when he caught the sight of Yamaguchi hurrying in the same direction. He raised an eyebrow slightly amused at the sight of how eager the teacher was.

When he finally arrived, Yamaguchi was already silently facing Hayato. Ryu took a deep breath observing the scene closely. He couldn't felt wanting to laugh when the teacher after throwing her coat away decided to wear again. At the same time he really felt stupid and kind of humiliated that Yamaguchi _somehow_ managed to bring him back to school. She was embarrassingly idiotic. From what he heard, his classmates were also stupefied by her actions.

In that moment Ryu's attention was caught by a sound of riding bike. When he looked left he noticed a police officer. Without thinking he walked quickly towards the nearest tree trying to hide himself. It was a good move since the policeman saw Yabuki ready to fight and spectators in form of 3-D guys. It wasn't really that hard to guess what was going on there even if normal people would recognize that Hayato's opponent was a woman and from what Ryu was taught, no one would assume that a woman won't try to beat the guy up. Well, it wasn't like Yamaguchi's body resembled a woman that much, she wasn't cute at all.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" the police officer yelled.

"Cops!" Ryu looked at the woman surprised at the word she had chosen but smirked lightly seeing how all his ex-friends looked at the same moment at the cop. "Run all of you!" she yelled and everyone got up running away from the policeman frantically.  
Ryu waited for a short moment before he started running himself trying to find Hayato. He knew perfectly well that Yabuki won't give up a fight when his pride was being on the line here. He was looking around when he heard a faint noise coming somewhere from his right. Even though he wasn't sure if he was right something was telling him it might be Hayato. His instinct was right.

Ryu stopped slightly tired next to the temple and when he looked around himself, thinking where to go, he noticed Yamaguchi standing in front of Yabuki. He was confused seeing her with the leader of 3-D, wondering how the heck they ended up here in the first place. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't really matter when Yabuki attacked. The woman threw her bag at him but it didn't stop the boy from throwing a punch. Ryu wasn't especially surprised when the woman avoided the fist and even managed to grab the boy's hand twisting it. When Hayato tried to punch her with his other hand, she also grabbed and soon pushed the boy away from herself. Yabuki stumbled and fell on the ground coughing but it wasn't enough to make him surrender. He got up immediately trying to kick the woman.

Ryu was amazed. From the beginning Yamaguchi hasn't hit Yabuki even once but avoided all his punches. What was even more interesting, she was not only calm and collected, not like when she was teaching them in class, but she was also serious. Yes, it was a serious fight even if it was obvious the woman was skilled and Hayato had no chance against her.

Yabuki was still stubbornly trying to hit the teacher but she was dodging his hands with ease. At some point she grabbed him by his shirt but he moved back and she lost her grip on him. He threw his fist again but missed and she pushed him to the ground. He started standing up while she tried to reason to him.

"Listen Yabuki." Hayato looked at her. "You might be strong in fights…" he got up not even trying to listen to her. He stacked, she dodged and he fell again. "But that does not mean you are strong as a person." He launched at his teacher again without any success. "Your physical strength doesn't determine how strong you are." She said only angering Yabuki who almost desperately didn't want to lose to her. He grabbed him from the back keeping his hands in place. "You still want to continue?" she asked but it only made things worse.

"Shut up!" the boy yelled and she threw him like a doll.

"If you still don't understand, then I have no other choice."

And that's when Ryu saw something he wasn't expecting to see. When Hayato attacked, the woman moved slightly to the left and aimed a punch to Yabuki's gut. Ryu was aware that the place she chose wasn't random. From the pained expression on Hayato's face and the way he fell on his back while coughing, the place she hit was a weak point on human body.

"Listen, Yabuki. There are a lot guys out there who are much stronger than you at fighting. It's meaningless to measure how strong you are using that. As long as you have the strength to protect what is important to you, that's all you need. There are many ways of achieving that. Then…" Yabuki sat up panting heavily. "See you tomorrow, at school."

She picked up her purse and went home while Yabuki stayed watching her back. Ryu looked down slightly confused how much of what she said applied to him. He listened carefully. Her words were wise and he could understand what she meant. He hoped that Hayato will understand too, that fists don't make you exactly strong. Not when you're using them without caring about other's feelings. And that there are times when the one needs to protect someone to the point of giving up something else, something important like reputation, pride, honor…

Or friendship.

* * *

Ryu was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling lost in thoughts. Yamaguchi's words, her fight with Yabuki were still hunting him. Hayato didn't understand anything but for the first time, Ryu could see that his friend listened to the teacher and was thinking about her speech. It was weird, yet Ryu felt grateful to the woman. The only problem was that he was still worried.

A sudden ringing of his phone made Ryu snap up of his thoughts. He looked at the device and raised his eyebrow questionably. Nevertheless he answered the call.

"Yes?" he asked confused hearing whispers in the background.

"…Sorry for calling so late I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Ah." He smirked listening to the hushed voices that were apparently arguing right now.

"Well, um, sorry again. That's what happens when you leave the phone somewhere where the annoying brats are able to reach it."

"…" Ryu stayed silent after hearing a soft, slightly embarrassed chuckle. The silence soon followed by an awkward cough.

"Then… I'm going to hung up now…"

"Wait!" Ryu reacted quickly. The silence on the other side told him that the person was indeed waiting. "I want to talk."

"…Give me a second." He heard two voices again before a soft click reached his ears.

"Okay, what's going on?"

"…Hayato fought with Yamaguchi."

"Eh? Seriously? That's unusual. Who won? Yamaguchi?"

"Ah," he answered simply and heard a soft chuckle.

"It's not hard to figure," the person said amused and Ryu didn't reply. "…What's bothering you?" he couldn't explain why that person could read him so easily like that but right now he was glad for it.

"Ara High came back."

"Oh… I think that's good." Ryu sat up quickly.

"…What?" he asked with wide eyes but his voice completely emotionless.

"…It's hard to explain but… trust me on this one. You said something about Yamaguchi beating the boy up. Did she tell him something?"

"Ah."

"And I bet he didn't understand a thing. The only way to actually put something inside his head is making him stand in your shoes. Just wait and see."

"…" Ryu stayed silent again trying to believe the words.

"…You're still worried, right?" A sigh was heard on the other side. "Listen Ryu if it bothers you so much, then if the situation gets dangerous just try to talk your friends out of fighting. They might not listen to you but maybe they will think about it just a little. Also there's your teacher, she won't let them get hurt. You know that already, don't you?"

"…Ah." He nodded though the person couldn't see him.

"Good… I have to go. It's late and I'm working a morning shift tomorrow."

"Wait!" he reacted again and listened to the silence for a second, collecting his courage. "Thank you… for everything." Even though he couldn't see it, he was sure the person was smiling lightly.

"Your welcome, Ryu-kun. Goodnight."

"Goodnight… Yue-san."

Ryu hung up and place the phone next to the radio on the small table. He really needed that talk even if the girl was the one making it work. He was amused with her behaviour at the beginning, arguing with her niece and being actually embarrassed with the call. He was sure she hadn't planned it but he was happy to be able to listen to her. Somehow her voice was calming him down every time. It was soothing and soft like a fluffy pillow that could easily lull you to sleep.

* * *

On the next, Ryu walked to school with a feeling that something bad is going to happen. When he stepped inside the class everyone was standing around four injured guys sitting in the middle. The redhead came closer stopping next to the door that were used in the past as an entrance. No one paid attention to him but Ryu only wanted to know what had happened. He was worried. He might not be the leader anymore but these guys were very important to him even now.

After listening to the story, the 3-D students were angered and grabbed metal pipes and long sticks, ready to fight with the other school. Ryu was watching it with worry. He couldn't do anything, once 3-D was fired up there was nothing that could calm them down. The situation only get worse when Sawatari came to the class wanting the students to stop with their nonsense. Ryu didn't know what to do and for the first time he was happy to see Yamaguchi coming in.

"Be quiet!" ordered the vice-director.

"We can't just keep quiet like this!" Tsucchi yelled.

"This time we will teach them a lesson!" added Hyuuga and the guys cheered. Ryu only looked around worriedly thinking quickly what he should do. It was bad, really bad and he knew it won't end good.

"What are you guys so worked up about?" Yamaguchi asked surprised with her class behaviour.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, stop these guys." Sawatari ordered the woman.

"These guys were beaten up by the students from Ara High." Tsuchiya explained. "You still want us to keep shut?! So?!"

"They were beaten up by the guys who Hayato and the others took care of last time!" one of the guys said heatedly.

"It's fine with us. We'll pay them back this time." Hyuuga already made up his mind just like the rest of 3-D.

"Alright!"

"It's a raid!" Ryu listened to the voices and the more he heard the more he saw no other choice but to interfere.

"A raid?" Sawatari asked bewildered.

"Don't be stupid!" Yamaguchi scolded them.

"Do you know what will happen if you do that?" Sawatari's right hand yelled trying to scare the boys.

"You'll be expelled," added the vice-director. "Expelled!"

Everyone looked at the man. Ryu took it calmly, already knowing that the situation made the old guy use his best weapon but even if he knew he glared at him. Tsucchi was slightly surprised but the threat didn't scare him much. Only Take was not only shocked but also frightened to the core. It was like a bad dream that came back after a time of peacefulness. Hyuuga angrily hit his palm on the table.

"Expelled? That's fine with us!" Tsucchi was angry as well and couldn't help screaming.

"What?" Sawatari asked calmly.

"Tsuchiya!" Yamaguchi scolded the boy coming in front of him and trying to protect from Sawatari's wrath. "Head Teacher, I apologize for all this. I will talk to these students," she said quickly bowing to the man.

"I don't care if you fight or get arrested. Just remember that you'll be expelled for it. Just remember that," the man warned the boys before heading out of the class.

Ryu looked after the man equally pissed with his attitude but also understanding his reaction perfectly. The man's speech get to him. If Yamaguchi or him won't do something quickly, his friends might end up in a jail. There was also that one person he worried about the most, the one because of who he became 3-D's traitor. It was like a repeat of the past but this time it was worse because he couldn't do anything. It made him angry but not at his classmates but at himself, at his own helplessness.

"Just calm down for now," the woman tried to reason to them.

"We'll raid them as soon as Hayato gets here!" Tsucchi answered making other fire up even more.

"Alright," everyone agreed.

And in this moment Ryu couldn't take it anymore. They were so stupid, so selfish. It was too much for Ryu. He was worried, he was angry and listening to how the guys wanted to screw their own lives with one idiotic fight pissed him off even more. They were blind and couldn't see that they were digging their own grave.

"What will you accomplish if you do that?!" he screamed, wanting to get some sense in their heads.

"We have to put an end to all this, you know," Hyuuga answered rather calmly but feeling were busing in his body.

"It's no use if we keep competing with Ara High." That was true but the price for it was too high. Ryu knew it, they didn't. "Don't selfishly go and bow your head down to them like last time." Ryu didn't answer to that but he felt helpless. He was aware that they won't listen to him. Not anymore. And telling the true was also impossible even if there was a high chance they would listen to him afterward.

"If you hadn't done that back then, it would've ended already." Ryu took a breath to calm his nerves. He was hurt with his friend's words. They were assuming things not knowing the story. That was alright as long as they were safe. But now he just wanted them to understand him, his previous actions. "It's your fault the conflict between Ara High and us has gone on for so long."

"You're wrong!" Take suddenly screamed.

"Take!" Ryu listened to the bitter words silently but when his friend opposed to them he couldn't keep quiet. He scolded Takeda for butting in knowing that the boy wanted to tell the truth. If he did that, Take would became the one called a traitor. Ryu didn't want that.

"Ryu didn't do anything wrong." Take said with slight fear but this secret was killing him slowly from the inside. He wanted his friend back. Consequences didn't matter, only Ryu mattered.

"What do you mean?" the teacher asked curiously and Take continued.

"What happened back then it was all my fault," he confessed with slightly broken voice.

"Take!" Ryu scolded him harshly again, his voice sending a hidden threat, trying to stop the boy from speaking further.

"When it was decided we were going to fight that school I started getting scared. I really wanted to run away from it. I'm not as strong as Hayato or Ryu. I didn't know what I would do if I was expelled. I wasn't afraid of getting expelled before, but… but… we're going to graduate soon, right? Even my mom didn't think that I would be able to graduate. She was really happy I got so far. So I didn't want to disappoint her."Everyone but Ryu and Yamaguchi listened silently keeping their heads down, feeling betrayed but also ashamed. "I know it's lame thinking like that. So… I asked Ryu about it. And he told me to leave it to him. Ryu bowed down to them all alone just for me!"

Ryu looked down knowing that there was no way back anymore. The secret was out and he had to take a deep breath with his eyes closed to calm down his own emotions that were stronger than ever before. He was happy, scared, relieved but also amazed by his friend's braveness. Not everyone was able to tell the truth. He knew how hard it must be and he was proud of Take.

"Ryu is not a traitor!" Takeda said before turning towards the redhead. "Ryu… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!"

Takeda bowed deeply and Ryu looked at him trying to containing a smile that almost appeared on his face. He wasn't angry with the boy, he couldn't be. But his sincere words and apologies moved him deeply. He felt happy and a little embarrassed because he could hear in Take's voice how much he cared for Ryu. There was no way Ryu could hate him when the boy was so honest and brave in front of the whole class of delinquents.

"Don't apologize," Ryu said softly.

"What do we do now?" Tsucchi asked kicking a desk lightly, now almost completely calm.

"At this rate… there'll be no end with Ara High."

Hyuuga said, finally understanding the situation they were in from the beginning of Kurogin versus Ara fight. The students kept quiet feeling lost. The revelations hit them hard and it was not easy for them to realize that they were wrong for so long. They didn't blame Takeda. He had a point, they all were close to graduation. Was it really worth it to waste it because of a fight? No, it wasn't.

A few minutes later, they all were sitting in their chairs silently thinking until Yamaguchi's voice broke them from their thoughts.

"Yabuki's still not here?" Ryu looked around and furrowed his eyebrows. Something was wrong, he was certain of it. And he wasn't wrong.

"Hey, Hayato's bag is here!" a guy shouted and three friends went to look at it. Ryu was confused but it took a second for him to realize something very important. And apparently Yamaguchi understood it too.

"He might…" The woman rushed out of the class, ignoring the voices of her students.

"Hey, where are you going?" she only stopped to answer harshly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

The guys looked at each other and quickly followed her. Without thinking further Ryu stood up and ran outside. He still remembered the shortcut leading to the old warehouse that was considered as Ara High's territory. Yabuki was in troubles and Ryu couldn't help being pissed off at him for going there alone, without telling anyone. **_That idiot! What is he thinking?! He really wishes for death! Wait… What if he finally got what Yamaguchi was talking about? Fuck! Why he had to choose today to be a responsible leader of 3-D?! Damn it!_**

It took him a few minutes but he finally arrived at the warehouse. The door was opened widely and he could see a slightly beaten up Hayato held by Ara's leader. The guy was ready to punch Yabuki but Ryu grabbed his hand strongly making him stop and look at him with surprise. Ryu's face didn't show any strong emotions, there was no anger. In his eyes you could only see power, determination and unbelievable strength that made others feel respect. It was amazing that even after sacrificing his own pride, he was standing in front of them was so much dignity, so much authority. In that moment no one could say that he wasn't a leader because all his being was telling otherwise.

"Odagiri. What are you doing here?" Ryu ignored the guy.

"Hayato… don't go off and do something like this." It was an order, an order from the person that was born to be a real leader.

Ryu pushed the guy away, dodged the other and kicked the one in front of him. He and Hayato started to fight beside each other. Ryu grabbed the stick of the guy that attacked him and kicked him in the guts before breaking the weapon and turning around. Unfortunately the guy behind him was able to knee him in the stomach. Ryu lost balance just for a second but it was enough for Ara students to attack him and push to the ground. Soon Hayato was lying next to him and kicked were thrown at them from every direction followed by baseball bats.

Thankfully for the two boys, Yamaguchi and her students arrived in time to help them.

"Hayato!" the three guys screamed watching the scene in slight shock, surprised that Ryu was lying next to Yabuki, equally beaten up.

"Let's go!" Tsucchi shouted and the three wanted to join the fight but Yamaguchi stopped them in time.

"You guys don't interfere."

"How can we not?" they all wanted to help their friends.

"Are you going to let their efforts go to waste?" The three looked at the teacher in surprise somehow catching what she meant. The woman went towards the bunch that turned around when they spotted them. "You're very pathetic to go that far against two opponents."

"What? Who are you?" the leader of Ara High asked.

"I'm their homeroom teacher," she answered calmly.

"Teacher?" he asked surprised before the Ara high students burst out laughing.

"Yamaguchi?" Ryu said softly happy to see her but at the same time surprised. He completely forgot about the woman and her antics, though she impressed him with her devotion towards her students. She wasn't feeling ashamed of them, loudly saying that she was their teacher.

"Can you return my precious students back to me?"

"You've got guts for a woman."

"Run home before you get hurt."

"Where would you find a teacher who would abandon their students?" she asked with all her seriousness.

"They're everywhere," the Ara High boy answered.

"You can't call those kind of people teachers."

Ryu and Hayato observed the woman. While Hayato seemed to not know why she was there, Ryu was surprised by her statement. For him, teachers were all the same but now she was telling him that they were not teachers. How weird and stupid it sounded he kind of understood what she meant. She was different, devoted to her students. He wondered what it would be if every teacher was like her.

"You're an interesting one. You wanna fight me?" the leader asked.

"Fight you? How about… I take on all of you?" she surprised them.

"Don't kid around," the boy answered angrily and came closer to the teacher wanting to hit her with a metal pipe. The woman grabbed it effortlessly but with an amazing strength, not letting the boy pull it back.

"A high schooler… shouldn't be carrying around dangerous things like this," she said harshly. One of Ara High students tried to help his leader by attacking the woman with a bat but she pushed the leader away to grab the bat and send the boy to the floor. "A bat is something used to play baseball." Another one tried his luck but she quickly fought him off just like the one after him.

"Why you…" she punched the boy in the gut.

"You still want to fight me? What do you say?!" she screamed while looking at the gang. All of them were scared of her and the leader decided it's the best time to go away.

"Let's go," he said cowardly before running away through the backdoor with his comrades. "Let's go!"

Ryu and Hayato were lying on the floor panting heavily but glad that it's already over. Yabuki looked after the Ara High students but turn his head towards Yamaguchi. Ryu already observed the woman, ignoring the retreating guys. She amazed him again and he couldn't figure her out at all.

* * *

"Don't be so rash by going off on your own," she scolded her students softly.

"I had no choice," Yabuki said with a hoarse voice, tired after the fight. "I had to put an end to it. It wasn't going to end," he added sitting up on his elbows from where he was lying next to Ryu on a hill-like side of river beach. "I'm 3-D's leader. I had to do it. This is my way of doing things."

None of his friends said anything to it, not even Ryu who looked at him. Hayato finally understood. The redhead knew that even though the misunderstanding between him and 3-D was cleared, because of his actions the guys stopped trusting him. He didn't betrayed them but he showed that he doesn't trust them in such important matters. It wasn't really the truth but he had enough fights for now. At the moment, he just wanted his friends back, everything else was unimportant.

"This is… all I could do." **_You're an idiot… but that's how you are, aren't you, Hayato? You finally know that I also couldn't do anything else. Because that's my way of doing things._**

"Yabuki. That's good as it is." Yabuki looked at her when she crouched down in front of him. "You weren't wrong in what you did today." Hayato tried not to smile, somehow happy by his teacher's prize. "You two really are alike." Ryu looked at her taken aback.

"Give me a break," Hayato whined but there was no doubt he felt happy.

"We're nothing alike," Ryu added wanting to laugh. He knew it might be true but he would never admit it in front of anyone.

"You're exactly alike. Without worrying about his honor, Odagiri lowered his head for Takeda's sake." Ryu didn't look at the teacher feeling weird hearing such nice words. "Not to involve his comrades, Yabuki tried to fight the opponents all on his own. The methods were different… but both of you did it to protect your friends." Ryu looked at her before saying.

"I didn't do it for Take's sake. I thought his mom would cry if Take got expelled," he confessed wanting to justify his actions. And even though what he said was also true, they all knew that Yamaguchi was right too. He did it for Take and Take's mom but saying something like that in front of the guys was really embarrassing and his pride couldn't really take it. He didn't want to think of him as a softy even if it was too late for it.

"If anyone got expelled because of this and held a grudge against me, I'd feel bad," Yabuki said also trying to keep a mask of a tough guy. Yamaguchi was right, they indeed were alike.

"You guys really are great," Yamaguchi admitted with a smile.

"But you guys aren't fair," Tsucchi spoken up.

"That's right. We're comrades, no?" Hyuuga added.

"You guys are too weak. You would've just held me back. Idiots," Hayato said arrogantly but with a small smile, teasing his friends.

"Hey." They laughed.

"That's not true," Tsuchiya opposed.

"You're going too far," Hyuuga added happily and all five of the guys smiled. Always cold Ryu also couldn't hide his happiness, even if his smile lasted for only a mere second.

"Okay everyone, let's go back to school." Yamaguchi got up walking away.

"What?" the guys asked surprised.

"What's with her?" Tsucchi asked taken aback.

"She really is weird for a teacher," Hyuuga added.

"But…" Takeda was smiling, grateful that the woman bring his friend back. "…she's really interesting." He said what Ryu was thinking from the beginning. He still couldn't figure her out.

"I'm sorry." Ryu looked at Hayato surprised. The redhead could see that the boy next to him really was sorry. He didn't need to answer to that. They were okay now, happy to be best friends again.

"Alright you guys! Let's run towards the setting sun! Let's go!" the teacher yelled enthusiastically while Hyuuga, Take and Tsucchi were helping their friends to stand up.

"We're injured," Yabuki said annoyed with her even more than Ryu was. **_I think I'm getting used to her weirdness._**

"Hurry, you guys!" she yelled jumping happily and skipping towards the setting sun.

* * *

Meanwhile, two figures were watching the five students and their teacher.

"He's cute," the smaller girl said with all seriousness.

"Akemi," the older girl scolded her niece.

"What? I'm right and I know you just thought the same, nee-chan." The 8-year old shrugged her shoulders. Yue just shook her head but couldn't contain a smile.

"You little brat," she said affectionately while ruffling the girl's hair. "But don't think I forgot about yesterday. Why did you want his number anyway?"

"If he hurts you, I can always scare him with silent calls," the girl answered with a shrug and Yue chuckled.

"Thank you but I don't think you will need to do it," she said and took a last glance at six figures. "Let's go back. You still has homework to do."

"But nee-chan~" the girl whined but Yue just smirked taking her niece by the hand and walking away with a smile, happy that everything was good again.


	4. Episode 3: Falsely Framed

**AN: Some parts were corrected by BETA but because it's a hectic time for some people the chapter isn't fully checked. But the last update was in January so it's about time for me to finally update. I'm sorry it took so long but RL didn't let me write a single word for a very long time. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Episode 3: Falsely Framed**

A few days have passed since 3D accepted Ryu back into the group, the boy couldn't be more happy. Ara High stopped bothering Kurogin ever since Yankumi confronted them, Takeda was forgiven by the rest of his classmates, and Yabuki once again was Ryu's best friend and the **co**-leader of the class. Everything seemed to be like it was previously in the past. Well, almost everything; even though Odagiri spent most of his time with his friends, he had not forgotten about Mitsui Yue. The woman was interesting, just like Yamaguchi… only the teacher was way more annoying.

After the fight with Ara, Ryu met Yue only once – the meeting was short and Ryu hasn't said much, but there was no need to report anything. The moment Ryu came inside the shop, Yue smirked at him and congratulated on dealing with the opposing school. He was a little surprised, but quickly understood that it was highly possible that the girl had heard or seen something. After all, she was quite well informed about many things.

* * *

Ryu walked slowly towards school, his school-bag carelessly thrown over his shoulder, his other hand was tucked in the pocket of his pants. Like always the boy ignored his surroundings, engrossed in his own thoughts. He stopped in his steps only after hearing a familiar voice shouting behind him.

"Ryuuuu~" The boy turned around to see his friends waving at him.

"Take…" The redhead spoke quietly and nodded at the smaller boy who skipped towards him happily, followed by the rest of the group with Hayato at the front who greeted him with his famous rabbit sign.

"Yo!" Hyuuga greeted Ryu with a smile and Tsucchi slumped his arm over the redhead's shoulders.

"What's up, Ryu? You were so out of it that you didn't even see us. Any girl in mind?" The tallest teased, but Ryu only shrugged his arm off with a scowl. The rest chuckled. Tsuchiya backed off; even though Odagiri wasn't usually up for fights, he was still really strong. While in the bad mood, the redhead was scary and extremely dangerous; Tsucchi didn't want to risk getting punched by him.

"Oi, guys!" Hayato exclaimed catching attention of his friends. "We're skipping today's classes." The boy ordered, Ryu raised an eyebrow in question. It's not like he was really eager to go to school, but his attendance was rather low and he didn't want to have to repeat a year.

"Eh? It's not like I'm against it, but why so suddenly?" Take asked.

"We haven't welcomed Ryu back yet! Not to mention that Ara High is finally off our backs. We need to celebrate it!"

The redhead rolled his eyes at his friends' enthusiasm – they were all cheering loudly. Nevertheless, he let himself be led away towards the park. He knew that even if he said 'no', the guys would either go alone or find a way to drag him with them. Why should he make it more troublesome by arguing with them?

* * *

Ryu was walking next to his friends who were talking enthusiastically; they were obviously enjoying themselves. Take was skipping happily, Hyuuga was describing some girl he met a day before, Tsucchi was fanning himself and listening to the smaller boy, while Hayato was mostly listening and, from time to time, interrupting Hyuuga's monologue. Ryu was silent but no one really seemed to mind; the redhead had always preferred to observe anyways.

Suddenly, Take ran towards one of the trees and waved to the rest of the group so that they would follow him. Hayato looked at Ryu, but the boy only shrugged before speeding up to catch up to Take. Stopping next to the younger boy, he looked up in the direction Take was pointing at. Tangled on the branch, was a white-yellow kite. If Ryu wasn't wrong, and he rarely was, it was in quite good shape.

While the guys were trying to get the kite down, the redhead looked around searching for a possible owner. Despite his status as a delinquent and co-leader of 3D, Ryu wasn't like his friends; he wasn't selfish. Well, Yabuki and the rest weren't exactly selfish but when they found things they often tend to forget that the item could belong to someone else. Such situations showed that Ryu was more mature than the rest and more sensitive and caring for people around him. Of course even if someone saw it, and Yabuki or Takeda were rather smart at times, the person wouldn't say a word. Ryu's punches weren't the lightest after all.

Finally, Tsuchiya knocked the kite out of the tree. Immediately, Hyuuga and Take moved to check it for possible holes. Just like Ryu had predicted, the kite was not damaged; and after looking around, he didn't find anyone who looked like they were missing the kite. Shrugging his shoulders, Ryu made his way towards a clearing where the two boys could play with the flying toy while he, Hayato, and Tsucchi could just lay down and relax. The boys followed him without a word, too used to the redhead's antics.

Ryu was lying on the grass watching the dark clouds that were floating slowly in the sky. Hayato decided to lay next to his best friend, he always wondered what Odagiri was thinking about; he was sure that he knew him very well but the latest issue showed Yabuki that there are still parts of Ryu that he didn't understand. So maybe watching the sky will help him understand the boy better?

Suddenly both leaders sat up with startled expressions on their faces. They looked around in shock, searching for the source of weird vibes that came to them. Ryu couldn't help but feel tense about the uncomfortable feeling.

"Just now…" the boy started and Hayato looked at him; since the redhead rarely spoke, Yabuki learned that when Ryu said something, it was usually important. He ignored this rule once and he had regretted it. "I felt a chill up my spine." Hayato nodded completely freaked; Ryu always had acute senses, it was better to follow his instincts.

"You two probably just caught a cold."

Tsuchiya spoke to them from his spot, lying on his side and fanning himself. The two boys looked at him and Hayato nodded, preferring the tallest boy's explanation than his best friend feelings. Ryu wasn't so sure about the cold thing but hearing Tsucchi's loud sneeze he decided that maybe, just maybe, the boy was right and it really was just the beginning of the flu.

* * *

They played and relaxed in the park for a few more hours, avoiding policemen that were patrolling around and looking for ditching school students. One would think that it's a hard job to avoid them, but 3D students not only had years of practice but also knew most of the routes the policemen took during their patrols. Sometimes hiding behind one of the trees was enough to become invisible to the men that hadn't even thought of changing their routes during patrol.

The boys were walking towards one of the fountains. Since most of the students, while going home, passed by the place that also meant that girls from Momo High frequented it as well. Being young guys, Hayato, Tsuchiya and Hyuuga, decided that the best way to spend their free time was to pick up girls. Take happily followed the trio but in contrary to them, he wanted to find a girlfriend and have stable relationship instead of competing over who's going to get more phone numbers. Ryu just walked at the back, uninterested.

The redhead leaned on one of the trees while his friends stood a few steps further, waiting for the coming home girls. Meanwhile, they discussed about types of girls they liked.

"She should have nice, not too big not too small boobs, you know the one that you can easily grab," Tsucchi said while fanning himself with a lopsided grin.

"I prefer them with nice backsides, hmm~" Hyuuga started daydreaming.

"She should know how to shake her hips and have long legs," Hayato added, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and smirking.

"I want her to be sweet and kind." Take smiled at the image of his perfect girlfriend while the rest looked at him weirdly before laughing loudly. After a moment of teasing comments, Hayato looked at his best friend standing a meter or two away.

"What about you, Ryu? What's your type?" Take asked, Yabuki snorted.

"Yeah, like he has a type. He doesn't even go with us on a group date." Take shrugged his shoulders but the question, or rather the answer, made the four friends look oddly at the redhead. Odagiri only raised his eyebrow he had no intention answering but when the guys didn't give up, the boy sighed and said the first things that came to his mind.

"Dark hair, nice smile… more mature than you."

Ryu smirked, bemused by the guys shocked expressions – not only because they got an answer from the usually silent boy, but also because he called them immature. Well, he was actually right but the sentence wounded the gang's pride. Before the guys could start protesting, they were interrupted by a couple standing next to the bench some meters away from them. Normally you wouldn't hear them from such distance but a woman suddenly raised her voice, looking angrily at her partner.

"You idiot! You promised me and what?! You were fired again!"

"I wasn't fired you stupid woman! I quit myself. Those pansies ordered me to work until 9 for the same salary. I have better things to do than working my ass off at this hour!"

"Yeah, like smoking and getting wasted with your 'friends'. Or maybe you just want to meet with those bitches that you claim are _'_only old acquaintances of mine'? Do you think I don't know that you're screwing them behind my back?!" the woman yelled, completely ignoring her surroundings.

"You're not a saint yourself! After all it was you screaming 'harder, harder!' when that boss of yours was fucking you senseless in **our** bed!" the man lit a cigarette while the woman opened her mouth in shock.

"You… you…"

"Stop stuttering, darling. And close your mouth, I don't really feel like doing it now but you can always go to that sissy. I bet he will take you up on the offer," the man said with a smirk not hiding the meaning of his words.

"Argh…!" the woman was fuming angrily, her hands turning into tight fists. "Whatever you jerk! What are you planning to do now? It was your third job this month!" The man just shrugged his shoulders and threw his cigarette carelessly on the ground.

"I will find something but…" he smirked and took out an envelope showing it to the young woman.

"What's that?" even though she asked, her eyes were sparkling knowingly.

"Let's say that I took what they owed me for this job."

"You didn't?" she asked disbelieving but smiling.

"Oh, I did. So…" the man moved closer and pulled the woman by her waist. "What do you say we go and spend it on something enjoyable?" the woman giggled and brought her arms around his neck.

"You read my mind, honey." She kissed him before pulling her head back a little and asking with a pout. "But what with... you know. I don't want to be disturbed~," the woman whined.

"Don't worry. We will just send that brat away for the night. It's not like we didn't do that before." The man rolled his eyes and the woman grinned.

They pair started walking away, loudly laughing. The woman squeaked when her partner slapped her butt playfully but clung to his arm afterwards looking like a lovesick puppy. Ryu and the gang were looking at the scene with disgust – maybe weren't the nicest guys on Earth, but the couple's behaviour was just sick.

Hayato, Tsucchi, Take and Hyuuga forgot about the pair the moment girls came into the view. They were observing them and trying to ask some of them out. They were mostly unsuccessful since the girls were rather scared of them, seeing silver badges of Kurogin. Of course, Kurogin was one of better schools in Tokyo, but it was more known for the fact that Kurogin's 3D class was full of impertinent delinquents.

Ryu, on the other hand, observed the couple until he lost the sight of them. If he understood correctly, the pair had a child or lived with someone who could walk on them by accident. He wasn't sure what they wanted to do with the money but he was guessing it was something illegal or inappropriate. He pitied the mentioned 'brat', especially if it really was a kid. The youngster surely didn't have an easy life with such people by his side.

* * *

It was slowly getting darker. The boys, who became bored again, went to the nearest playground and relaxed on monkey bars. Hyuuga was lazily swinging his legs, Hayato was biting on a piece of straw he picked up earlier, Take observed the passersby and Tsuchiya, like always, was fanning himself. Ryu just stood still on the side watching his friends.

_**Geez… they always want to skip but at the end they don't even know what they want to do. Tsk!**_

The redhead looked at Hayato, hearing a soft sound of rustling clothes, and narrowed his eyes just slightly. Yabuki was up to something or at least considered doing something stupid – his eyes were slightly unfocused and shining with hidden mischief. Ryu didn't like that kind of gaze - it mostly meant troubles.

"Guys, we're going." Yabuki suddenly stood up and looked at his classmates.

"Where?" Take asked curiously.

"I'm bored. Let's find some nerd and borrow money from him so we can play pool or something."

Hayato smirked and the rest followed him eagerly. Ryu only rolled his eyes deciding that it would be better to have an eye on them. The redhead wasn't exactly into stealing or 'borrowing' money, like the guys used to say, but he preferred to tag along to make sure that they won't do something even more stupid or dangerous. Of course, Ryu could just simply give them the money – he was rich after all – but they always declined his offer saying that they would never let their friend pay for them. _**But getting some random guy to pay for you is okay, huh? Those idiots…**_ Even if it wasn't exactly fair, Ryu felt warm spreading inside him just by thinking about it – the guys were lovable even if they would beat him up for saying it out loud.

* * *

While walking out of the park, the gang saw one of Kurogin's 3A students, Honda, pulling a bike next to his side. They stopped immediately and Ryu stared at his friends – Hyuuga's and Tsucchi's eyes were sparkling with interest and, without further thinking, they walked up to the boy, grinning widely. The redhead rolled his eyes knowing perfectly well what's going on his friends' minds. Next to him, Hayato smirked and Take just smiled awkwardly.

Ryu sighed and started walking away. Even though, Ryu still didn't exactly gain back his previous status as a co-leader, both Hayato and Take didn't have a problem with following their friend without a question. Soon, Hayato and Take passed Ryu who slowed down on purpose. He wasn't fond of having people walking after him. It made him uneasy; he couldn't see who was behind him so he didn't know their reactions and expressions.

When the three friends were passing the bridge, they heard the mixed voices of Hyuuga and Tsucchi.

"Hey, hey, out of the way!"

Ryu looked behind himself, Hayato turning his head seconds later. Despite such short time difference, Ryu needed to take a single step to the right to avoid being run over while Hayato had to quickly jumped away. Take, who hadn't seen the bike to the last seconds, was lucky enough to avoid it but the guys startled him a little.

When the duo passed by their friends, Hayato tried to stop them. Ryu wasn't really sure if to ride the bike himself or to punch them for almost killing him. The thought that Hayato might actually just wanted to stop them so they wouldn't get into trouble never even crossed his mind, even when they saw a cop stopping nearby.

"Hey, you guys, get off! No double riding on a bike!" the guy called out to them.

Hyuuga opened his mouth in shock while Tsuchiya had a faced visibly showing that he wanted to run away. Instead of getting of the bike, Hyuuga sped up, trying to lose the cop. What he didn't predict, the cop to follow them in quick steps and asking other policemen for help.

"Wait there!" the guy shouted after the duo but panicked Hyuuga didn't slow down.

"No, no! Don't do that!"

Another policeman came from the other part of the bridge, trapping the guys in the middle. They quickly got off the bike and standing back to back, put their hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Oh, no, we're finished. We won't do it anymore. Sorry." Tsucchi apologized and changed places with Hyuuga who was now facing the first cop.

"Don't worry."

Ryu, Take and Hayato who were observing the whole exchange, came closer to try help the guys but before any of them could speak up, class A's Honda ran towards the bike. The situation got even more complicated when the policemen realized that the two boys had actually stolen the bike from the other boy. Hayato and Take tried to explain the situation to the cops but when they mentioned to belong to Kurogin's 3D class the cops took Hyuuga and Tsucchi to the police station immediately.

Ryu sighed tiredly and elbowed Hayato slightly, mentioning to the gaping boy to move forward. After all they couldn't leave their friends in the cops hands. Hayato winced slightly at the nudge, more startled than hurt, before obeying the silent command. When they came to the police station they tried to speak to policemen working there but, like always, a simple mention of Kurogin's 3D, made policemen to think of the boys as criminals.

They walked out of the building and started thinking of the way to get out Tsuchiya and Hyuuga out of the station. Hayato quickly got frustrated and started kicking random pebbles. Ryu just rolled his eyes at the sight of his slightly dumb friend but had to admit to himself that he didn't have any good idea either. Take, on the other side, bit his lip and looked at his friends uncertainly. He had an idea what to do but he wasn't sure of his friends' reaction. Ryu quickly sensed something wrong and looked at the younger boy with a small frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked Takeda who focused his eyes on the red-head. Hayato stopped his little game and looked up.

"Well… I think that… maybe we should call… Yamaguchi?" Ryu and Hayato stood frozen, staring at the boy. "I mean, she's our teacher so people respect her and she helped us once already. Maybe she will be able to pull Tsucchi and Hyuuga out as well?" Ryu and Hayato exchange a glance.

"That's not a bad idea, Take. At least they might listen to her." Hayato replied.

"Do you have her number?" Ryu asked and after getting a positive response he started wondering how much Take trust their teacher to have Yamaguchi's number in his phone.

* * *

The three boys stood in front of police station, waiting for their teacher. The night was cold. Take tried to warm himself up by moving while Hayato hissed through his teeth, shivering slightly. Ryu felt cold too but didn't let the guys see it by turning his back to them. In the distance he could see Honda and, even further away, a black silhouette. The person looked familiar and soon Ryu realized that it was Yue. He probed his cheek with a tongue observing her movements. He was sure she was going home.

Before the boy was able to excuse himself and maybe go greet the girl, he heard steps coming from his left. He turn his head to see Yamaguchi. Very serious, scary and angry Yamaguchi. Takeda grabbed his and Hayato's shoulders and pulled closer to himself, trying to hide behind them. The trio just watched the woman in fear, almost completely frozen.

"Yankumi, she seems… really angry."

The woman was getting closer with each step. When she stopped in front of them, the guys stayed quiet. They hadn't seen her like that before. The sight was rather terrifying and even Ryu, who kind of got used to her weird personality didn't make a single step, staring at the woman in surprise. He only dared to move when Yamaguchi spoke.

"What happened? Explain the details."

"We were on our way home from the arcade." Hayato answered the question, describing the situation, while Ryu pulled his jacket back trying to hide from the cold wind. At the moment he turned his head, he noticed that the girl already disappeared.

"Those idiots!" Yankumi shouted, catching Ryu's attention. "Obviously, when you're riding in two and then having the cop chase you is asking for trouble."

All three of them avoided looking at her, embarrassed. They knew that they should stop Hyuuga and Tsucchi but… Well, Ryu was pretty sure they wouldn't listen and he wasn't really the one to yelled and wake up the whole neighborhood. It didn't change that he felt bad for letting his friend end up at the police station.

"So… why haven't they been released?" Yamaguchi asked trying to calm herself down a bit.

"That's because… the cops mistook them for bike thieves." Take said uncertainly, afraid of his teacher's possible reaction.

"What?" The woman looked shocked hearing about her precious students being thieves. "They stole it?"

"They didn't steal it. They just borrowed it from Class A's Honda. Right?" Yabuki answered, annoyed that the teacher suggested something like that, before he turned towards the mentioned boy. Ryu, Take and Yankumi following his suit.

"Yes. They threatened to beat me up if I didn't lend them to them." They boy answered honestly.

Hayato started laughing strangely while Yankumi looked shocked for the second time. Take looked up tensing up from nervousness. Ryu hang his head down knowing perfectly well that Honda just dig his own grave. The poor guy should know not to oppose Hayato. At the same time Ryu wished that Yabuki wouldn't lash out at the other in front of their teacher. _**Who am I kidding… He wouldn't care if someone sees him, anyway…**_ And he was right. Hayato started to roll up his sleeves but before he could go beat up the boy, Take grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled back. Ryu looked at his best friend and sighed whispering:

"Idiot." It was loud enough to hear by Yamaguchi and his friends but not enough to be heard by Honda. Yankumi took a breath and spoke to the Class A's student.

"Honda, sorry for the trouble. You can go home now."

"Okay."

The boy walked away. For some reason Ryu followed him with his eyes. He didn't know why he did it until it occurred to him that he wasn't really looking at the guy but behind him, kind of hoping that he still might catch a glimpse of Yue. When Ryu realized that, he turned his head back, trying to ignore a sudden desire to see the older girl. Instead of analyzing his own weird behavior, he tried to concentrate on the situation at hand. Though, he still wondered why he thought of Yue so suddenly.

"We explained it properly, but the cops wouldn't listen to us. Right guys?" Take wanted to protect his friends.

"When we told them we were from Kurogin Class 3D, they started yelling: 'Come to the station'," Hayato added while Ryu turned his back to them.

"I see. That was unreasonable. Alright." Yamaguchi got into her 'fighting for justice and students' mode. "No matter what happens, I'll get them back at all cost. You guys follow me!" They boys watched their excited teacher with surprise.

"No, you're a teacher, just go in like a normal person." Hayato quickly said kind of afraid that she will make even a bigger mess. The woman suddenly stopped and came back to her students with her head hanging low in shame.

"Yes," she said timidly, Hayato and Take looking at her weirdly. Ryu stopped himself from rolling his eyes. _**That woman's impossible… Does she think she's a part of some Yakuza movie?**_

* * *

"I'm their homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi." Yankumi bowed to the policeman. "I'm extremely sorry for all the trouble they've caused."

Her apology was sincere but with the way Take, Hayato and Ryu were leaning against desk with hands in their pockets surely wouldn't help with convincing the policeman at the station. They might be actually happy that the man ignored them completely in favor of filling in the documents.

"The students are still being interrogated."

"They didn't do anything." Take reacted immediately, trying to defend his friend. Ryu looked at the policeman, waiting for his reaction, wishing that his friend didn't offend the man and they would soon see Hyuuga and Tsucchi.

"That's what we're checking now."

"Hurry and let them go, you clumsy old man." Ryu couldn't agree more but at the same time he wanted to slap Hayato for his stupidity. _**Who in their right minds say something like that to the cop?! Of course, Hayato does. What an idiot…**_ This time, he was thankful for having Yamaguchi as their teacher…

"Stop it, Yabuki. Don't oppose the okami." …Or maybe not that thankful after all… The three boys looked at the woman in disbelieve. They all were shocked but Ryu also got more suspicious of Yamaguchi. There was not many people that would use such language and Ryu started to wonder whether she's a die-hard fan of mafia-movies or… _**Tsk! That's impossible. Why did I even thought about it? No good. The class stupidity is starting to get to me.**_

"Okami?" The trio asked and Yamaguchi got flustered being watched by her students and the policeman.

"No." She laughed nervously. "They really didn't steal the bicycle, right?" she tried to avoid explaining her slip and she was successful. The boys just wanted their friends back.

"Right." Take and Hayato answered calmly.

"You believe these guys?" A sudden voice interrupted them. They looked at the doorway. A guy came into the room and sat on a chair by the desk putting his legs on top of it. Ryu looked at legs laying next to him and couldn't help feeling disdain towards the policeman. The guy was really impolite, even more than Ryu's friends, and being taught good manners from early years, Ryu had a huge urge to say something to the older man. Or at least to tell him to put his foot down.

"My students don't lie." Yankumi immediately answered with confidence but trying to calm her anger – she didn't like when someone .

"You believe them so easily. They must be taking you for a fool at school."

"What?" Yamaguchi was surprised by the words taking it as the offense.

"You've gotta take control. Your class has quite a reputation, ya know." Now not only Yankumi felt offended. Even though there was some true in the man's words, they weren't THAT bad. "I hear that your class is bunch of hopeless cases. There are unbelievable kids in high schools nowadays. Fleeing from an officer is evidence that they are up to no good." Yabuki ignored the words, never really respecting the police, Ryu also choose to not react but he really wanted to show the man that he's wrong while Takeda glared at the man coldly, barely managing to keep his harsh words at bay.

"What did you say? Try saying it again!"

"Yankumi."

The woman shouted and tried to came closer to the policeman. It was obvious she wanted to fight him so the three boys quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and after turning her around, Ryu had to remind her about her own words. Thankfully, after staying silent most of the time, Ryu's words had huge impact on almost everyone around him.

"We aren't supposed to defy the okami, right?"

"O-oh yeah. That's right." She admitted taken aback; not many of her students would think rationally when they friends were in jail. Ryu patted her back, feeling relieved that the teacher hadn't lashed out on the impolite man, and let her go back so she could speak to cop. "Anyhow, there's no proof and they're still underage, so why don't you let the two of them go home?" she asked with a fake smile. Ryu nodded slightly – she was talking reasonably and politely enough so Ryu was sure it would give nice effects, even if the policeman would be as ill-mannered as before.

The man looked at the teacher and not saying anything back to her, he ordered one of his underlings to release the boys while he himself stood up and walked away. Yankumi bowed after him in respect but she was very angry inside. Takeda was glaring at the man as much as Hayato who wanted to punch the guy for implying that they were criminals. Ryu was annoyed as well, not only for accusing his friends of being pests of society but also because the man offended a person that was actually someone full of justice. _**Tsk! Maybe she's a teacher but she doesn't judge anyone just by looking at them. That guy should learn to keep his mouth shut, arrogant asshole…**_

A few minutes later, Hyuuga and Tsuchiya came out from the police station. Take immediately jumped to hug his friends while Hayato only make his famous bunny sign. Ryu smirked in welcoming gesture but it was barely noticeable.

* * *

Yamaguchi, still feeling offended, decided to drag the five students to Kumai's shop for a bowl of ramen.

"Come on." Kumai served the dish.

"Eat up." Yankumi added, giving ceramic bowls to her students.

"Extra meat is on the house." Kumai exclaimed, happy to see his teacher with her new troublemakers.

"Thanks, Kuma."

"Don't worry about it."

The man went back on his place in the kitchen and Yankumi sat at the end of the table looking at five friends. Hyuuga and Tsuchiya didn't touch their dishes, still upset about the whole stealing accident. Take and Hayato were also a bit down so they didn't have appetites. Ryu, on the other hand, was really hungry, barely remembering to thank for the food. Many people didn't know that despite his slim frame, Ryu could eat a lot, especially when he felt upset.

"By the way, that cop… was absolutely ridiculous." Ryu couldn't agree more with her.

"Yankumi still hasn't changed." Kumai said at the memories of his high school years.

"Yeah. Even if he's a cop, there's things he shouldn't say. You guys don't mind him."

"We're not." Hyuuga answered but it was obvious that he did mind.

"It's always the same." Hayato added between the bites, while Ryu didn't even look up, talking and cooling his noodles at the same time.

"We're used to it." It was true and Ryu knew it pretty well. Even though his voice stayed normal, he really wanted to say something nasty about the annoying cop. But eating was a better choice.

"Since they suspect us, we feel that we might as well do something bad." Tsucchi admitted and Hyuuga agreed with him.

"Don't say stupid things." Yamaguchi scolded them. "But it's all good since they let you go home safely."

Hayato stopped eating and took a glance at the woman. Maybe she wasn't a perfect teacher but she helped them today and was defending them in front of the police. It was something no other teacher would do for them so Yabuki put his extra meat in Yankumi's bowl – she earned it today.

"Huh?" the woman got surprised by Yabuki's nice gesture.

"Sorry for troubling you." The boy said quickly, not taking his eyes from his ramen.

"Was that to thank me?"

"Shut up." If Ryu wasn't so focused on his own bowl, he would smirk at Hayato's embarrassed behavior.

"Then me too." Hyuuga was grateful that she helped them.

"Eat up!" Tsuchiya gave his part along with Take.

"Me, too. Here."

The boys looked at Ryu. When the boy sensed it, he gazed at his friends and reluctantly put his own meat on his teacher's plate. His friends smiled victoriously, knowing how hard it was to make Ryu to share his food when he was hungry. But it was one of the rare times when Ryu knew his friends were right, and Yamaguchi really deserved extra meat. _**She really did well today. Eat up, senko.**_

The woman smiled widely, surprised by her students behavior. Somehow, she was sure they were much better than half of adults. She was really happy knowing that even if they were reluctant towards her, they slowly started to trust her; even if just a little.

* * *

"I'm stuffed."

"See ya guys, go straight home." Yankumi shouted after them.

"See ya."

"Okay."

"Later!"

The boys looked back at their teacher still walking away. It was the best idea since metal poles were placed in the middle of the pavement. Ryu, who saw it earlier, simply avoid the pole. He couldn't contain a wide smirk that blossomed on his lips when Hayato tripped over the metal bar. The boy might be a 3D's leader but, just as Ryu was an eater, Hayato was really clumsy. He always tried to act cool in front of people but Ryu has knew him since they were still small kids. _**Idiot, watch where you're going. Really… you haven't changed much; you're still stumbling over everything.**_ Ryu thought with a smile. He was probably the only one who saw all of Hayato's accidents and probably the only one in front of who Hayato didn't mind acting dorky.

It was late and the boys had already enough adventures for one night. They bid their goodbyes and went their ways. Ryu walked slowly. Now, when he was full and much calmer, Ryu's mind went back to thinking about the time in front of the police station. The boy couldn't figure out why Yue had occupied his mind at that moment. Yeah, he saw her just a few minutes earlier walking home but why he hope she would appear again? He was confused.

**I**_** barely know her. Why so suddenly… Damn! Something must be wrong with me. Eh… maybe I wanted to see her because she might know how to get Hyuuga and Tsucchi out of jail? She seemed to know stuff… Or maybe I'm just tired and that stupid brain of mine decided to play with me.**_

Ryu shook his head and walked faster. He really was tired after the whole, not exactly good, day and he could feel how heavy his eyelids became. After he got home, he immediately went to his room and after taking a quick shower, he laid on the bed. He needed only a few minutes to fall asleep and nothing was able to wake him up until the next day came.

* * *

"Yo! Ryu!" The redhead turned around to see his best friend walking towards him.

"Yo." Ryu answered and waiting for the other to catch up with hm. Once Hayato skipped to the other's side they continued their way to Kurogin. The classes would started in a few minutes but they weren't in a rush. It was a sunny day and they both felt lazy. Ryu, in addition to that, was still a little disturbed by his thoughts; Yue's image just wouldn't stop appearing in front of his eyes on many different situations that barely had anything in common with the young woman. Any other person would say that Ryu just had a crush on the girl but he knew that wasn't it. He didn't feel any weird insects flying in his stomach nor his heartbeat was increasing. It was something different, not bad but surely a little unsettling.

Ryu sighed heavily but quietly. No matter how he looked at it, the only way to get rid of it or, at least, figure it out was to go and see Yue and maybe ask some questions. After all, even if it wasn't a crush, Ryu was interested in the girl. She was secretive but at the same time open enough to care about a delinquent like him. She claimed to be an ex-delinquent herself but with the way she acted, Ryu had hard time believing it.

A sudden pain in his left side brought him back to earth. Ryu looked at Hayato who raised his eyebrow, asking silently why Ryu was spacing out but the redhead only shrugged his shoulders in answer. They made their way inside the building and went towards their classroom. When they came inside all voices died down and everyone looked at them. Ryu squinted his eyes in suspicion; something was wrong and Yamaguchi's stern face only confirmed his assumptions.

* * *

"You guys really didn't do anything?" Yankumi asked cautiously the two boys sitting in front of her. The rest of the class was standing behind the two listening closely.

"I told you we didn't." Ryu answered, a little annoyed for being ask for the umpteenth time the same question.

"We went straight home after eating ramen." Hayato added, even more annoyed. Yankumi breathed out in relief knowing that her students really didn't attacked guys from other schools.

"I see. I'm relieved to hear that," she said with a smile.

"Where do you find an idiot that says his name after he beats up people." Ryu added wanting to assure Yankumi. He didn't like seeing her worried face, not after all the trouble he and his friends caused her. After saying it, Ryu got to another conclusion and it wasn't the good one.

"That's true." She agreed immediately and laughed along with the rest of 3D, except for a worried Ryu, at how obvious it was.

"That means…" She started by putting her hands up so the class could calm down. "…somebody is trying to frame you guys."

"I see. That's it!" Hayato exclaimed, shocked that he didn't think about it before. _**You finally got it, huh? That's not good. If Saruwatari hears about it, we're going to get in serious trouble with school this time.**_

"Do you have someone in mind?" The teacher asked, ready to go and find the bastards that were trying to bring shame on her students.

"Could be the guys from Ara High." Tsuchiya immediately offered.

"What?"

"Didn't we settle everything with them?" Takeda was right, they did settle it.

"Then maybe Goda from Jinguju." Hyuuga gave his opinion followed by his other classmates.

"There's also Shibata from Ryujin High."

"No, could be Jounan Tech high."

"T…that many?" Yamaguchi was shocked at the number of schools her students were in conflict with.

"Damn! There's too many to figure out who it is!" Tsuchiya dramatically turned his back to the rest of the class and put his fist in the air like some kind of a boss from a bad 'life or death' movie.

The guys sat on their places and Yamaguchi started her lesson. It was one of these rare times when she actually could teach as the whole class was quiet. The problem was that despite silence, the guys weren't paying their teacher any attention too distracted by the situation. They felt frustrated not knowing who was attacking delinquents from other schools and putting the blame on Ryu and Hayato. No one ever was brave enough to mess with 3D leaders like that. They had to do something with it. Quickly.

When the lesson ended Yamaguchi walked out of the classroom leaving the boys on their own. Hayato and Ryu, who sat near each other, were quickly surrounded by others. They were waiting for their leaders to came up with a plan.

"To use our names like that… it's unforgivable." Hayato said, anger apparent in his voice.

"They were wearing our uniforms with the school's badge on them, too, I heard." Take informed.

"They're looking down on us." Hyuuga's pride, like others, was wounded.

"Shit, that makes me mad!" Tsucchi complained. "Since it's come to this, why don't we find the culprits?" He proposed and the rest immediately raised from their seats, surprised.

"What?"

"We can't just do nothing, can we?" he said to Hayato as up to him to decide what to do. Yabuki thought for a second (quite literally) and stood up asking with a mischievous smile.

"Shall we do it?"

Everyone started whistling, completely agreeing with their leaders suggestion. The shouts of approval was coming from every corner of the classroom. They easily got excited and it was obvious that they were thinking of it as of nice adventure than of a serious problem. But Ryu couldn't really blame them, they weren't the smartest and most of the time acted like a bunch of kids.

"I'm getting excited!"

"It's necessary!"

"We're gonna need food, aren't we?"

"Let's take some snack, too."

"I'm gonna take a sleeping bag."

Ryu observed them in a small shock. During the time he had spent away from school he had kind of forgotten how childish his classmates could be.

"Aren't you guys going off track a bit?" he murmured the question that got lost in the wave of excited voices. It wasn't like he really wanted to say it but he got caught off the guard and this time his tongue was quicker than his brain. _**You weren't so excited even when the school's cafeteria got on fire and you didn't have to go to school for the whole week. Eh… Knowing them, it won't work anyway. Hayato might have a good idea from time to time but he never thinks further than step one.**_ It was not like Ryu was a one hundred percent a negative person but he was pretty realistic and finding a masked guys wearing Kurogin's uniforms was just impossible.

* * *

Before Ryu could even blink, he was standing with the rest of his classmates on the playground in the nearby park. He watched with a raised eyebrow Hayato rocking on a wooden duck. He wondered why none of the guys commented on it since the view was hilarious and Ryu didn't laugh only because it was not the best time to start a fight with Hayato.

"Gather around." Yabuki waited until the boys were close. "This is a picture of what they look like."

"Not bad." Someone said and Ryu came closer to take one drawing as well.

"We're all ready now." Tsuchiya announced and other guys agreed with him happily.

"Yeah."

"Let's do it then!" Hayato shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

"Put your all into it!"

"Yeah!"

Meanwhile Ryu walked away staring at the picture. The corner of his lips moved a little; he was surprised that they had thought of drawing a picture of the imposers but at the same time he really wanted to laugh. The picture itself was nice but… it wouldn't really help them find the imposters. After all, five guys in masks were rather hard to find. Especially if they looked, more or less, like any other student from Kurogin.

"There's no way you'll find them with this." Ryu said but he knew they didn't hear him, too excited with their 'mission'.

Soon the guys split into five person's groups and started their searching. They asked elders, university students, hostesses from clubs and pachinko workers but no one seem to recognize the guys. Not like it surprised Ryu, it was impossible from the beginning.

"What? They don't know anything here, either?" Hyuuga complained.

"I guess that picture wasn't good enough." _**You think, genius?**_

"Because their faces are hidden." _**Really, Tsucchi?**_

"But you guys have the balls to step out of a pachinko parlor." _**Yeah… Wait a minute…**_

The boys nodded in agreement but then they recognized the voice. They turned towards the newcomer, shocked to see their teacher standing between them.

"Yamaguchi!" Hyuuga shouted surprised.

"Yankumi." Take mattered quietly.

Ryu was surprised too but more by how he didn't sense her than that she appeared at all. She looked at them and asked them to go with her, away from the parlor. It would be bad if police or some teacher saw them in the place like that. While they were walking towards the park and asking the passerby about the imposters, Ryu's eyes were wandering around, observing his surroundings and searching for something suspicious. In the end he didn't find anything like that but, when they went around the corner, he saw Yue closing the shop and he wondered if she might have some information. Not saying anything Ryu passed by his friends and walked quickly toward the young woman. She spotted him a few seconds later and smiled slightly.

"Good evening, Ryu-kun." She greeted him and tilted her head to the side looking at his friends and a weird woman with pigtails. "I assume that are your friends and that annoying teacher." She looked back at the young man. "Something happened? You look kind of dejected." She noticed right away.

"Ah. Some guys assault students from other schools and put blame on us."

"Like imposing you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and Ryu nodded. "Do you have any idea who might it be?"

"Not really… only this." Ryu rolled his eyes while showing Yue the picture. She blinked in confusion at the drawing.

"Well, I bet it didn't help much." Ryu nodded again and put the picture back in his pocket.

"Have you heard something? Some guys were attacked nearby yesterday night." The boy asked in hope.

"Sorry, I don't think I can help you. The picture doesn't say anything to me and yesterday wasn't my shift." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay." Ryu shrugged his shoulders not really expecting a different answer.

"I will ask my co-workers tomorrow. Maybe someone had seen or heard something."

"Thanks."

Yue bid him goodbye and walked away. Ryu watched her until she disappeared behind the corner. He promised himself to go see the girl the next day. Maybe she would find out something about the guys that tried to frame them. If not, he still needed to talk to her, anyway. He was rarely that interested in someone. The last person who caught his interest was Hayato and his 'jump in first, then think' attitude. At that time Ryu only knew how to follow the rules and not to speak when he wasn't asked so Hayato's impolite way of talking made Ryu curious. This time, Ryu wasn't sure what was attracting him so much to the young woman but just like with Hayato, he needed to figure it out. Otherwise he would got even more grumpy and antisocial than he already was.

Ryu walked back to the group that stood a few meters away. He raised his eyebrow at Yankumi's sparkling eyes and teasing but surprised smirks from his friends. He stopped in front of them and waited. When Hayato wriggled his eyebrows and Tsucchi started fanning himself, Ryu got a little annoying. _**What the hell they came up with now? They're all acting suspicious. Even Take! And he's suppose to be a normal now.**_

"What?" Ryu asked sharply, annoyed by getting weird stares.

"So… Who was that? I didn't know you know any girls, Ryu." Hayato said with a wide grin.

"Ryu! You should tell us! We're your friends, aren't we?" Tsuchiya wound an arm around him.

"Yeah! We want to meet her!" Hyuuga added while leaning on Tsucchi and winking. Takeda only whistled.

"Was it your girlfriend, Odagiri-kun? I didn't know my student was in love. Meeting in the middle of the night under the starry sky. So romantic~!" The teacher got excited. Ryu looked at them and quickly shook off Tsuchiya's hand, glaring at the whole group. They took a step back but they were still smirking and Yamaguchi was daydreaming.

"She's not. She's just a random passerby That's all." Ryu answered; he didn't know Yue long enough to call her his friend and he didn't want the guys to think of something weird again. _**And what about the starry sky? We're in Tokyo. You can't see stars here. And what's so romantic in meeting on the dirty street in the shady alley?**_

"Yeah~ Of course~"

Hayato was still smirking but Ryu only rolled his eyes at him before putting his hands in the pockets of his trousers and walking away towards the park. They guys were trying to tease him all the way but seeing that Ryu wasn't reacting, they got bored and stopped. Yamaguchi came back from cloud nine only when the boys sat on the wooden construction at the playground (Ryu preferred to lean on the slide standing a few meters away, still annoyed by his friends behavior) and explained the situation.

"Search for the culprit?"

"We can't just do nothing… when our friends are being framed." Tsuchiya said.

"I see." After hearing Tsucchi's answer, she smiled happily. "You guys are thinking of your friends. So, did you find any clues?" Ryu came from behind her slowly and showed her the drawing.

"There's no way we can find them with this." He sighed heavily, glad to get it off his chest as the woman was the only one to really listen to him. Well… there was also Yue but he didn't have much time to really talk to her. He walked up to his friends and sat next to Tsuchiya.

"I understand your feelings now. But go home for today." Ryu looked at her, waiting for a further explanation even if he already knew what she wanted to tell them. "If the Head Teacher saw you guys walking around at this time, you'd get into trouble."

"But…" Hayato tried to complain.

"Don't worry, just go home." She reassured him.

"What's this?" A sudden voice surprised all of them. "Well, well… Fancy meeting you all hear." The annoying policeman that they had met at the police station came closer and Yankumi reluctantly smiled at him.

"Good evening." She said politely.

"Extracurricular activities this late at night?"

"Something like that." Yamaguchi quickly answered and tried to change the topic. "Are you on patrol?"

"Yes. There have been a lot of disturbing incidents lately." Ryu didn't like how the man was eying him and his friends like they were the one that were a part of those incidents.

"Disturbing incidents?"

"Office break-ins and purse snatching." The man looked sharply at the boys. "Don't tell me it's you guys, is it?" He accused the students who immediately stood up, angry at the policeman. Only Ryu stayed seated knowing pretty well that such actions only bring more troubles and assure of their guilt.

"What…"

"How dare…"

"Yabuki!" Yamaguchi jumped in front of the boy to stop him, then smiled falsely at the policeman. "Would you please stop suspecting young people with bright futures without proof?" she tried to ask nicely.

"Young people with bright futures, you say?" Ryu could hear the sarcasm in the man's voice and he didn't like it. At all.

"Yes."

"Well, do your best. Adios." The guy said and walked away, leaving the students and their teacher alone. Yamaguchi was smiling until he was far enough to not hear her next words.

"He makes me so mad!"

* * *

"The park again." The boys whined.

The guys were wandering around so more, needing to calm down after the encounter with the policeman. When they got bored playing at the arcade, they walked back tiredly. Hyuuga was leaning on Tsucchi with his arm hooked with the taller boy and with closed eyes tried to move forward. Hayato was talking about something and if Ryu heard correctly, he was just teasing him again about Yue. He preferred not to react.

Suddenly, a group of guys stopped in front of them, blocking the way. Ryu saw them first and stopped in his tracks, eying them carefully. He knew they were in trouble. There was about twenty, if not even more, guys that were older than them and looking dangerous. The five Kurogin students were standing in the line, waiting for the other gang to make its move. They turned their heads to the right at the familiar voice.

"Yo. It's been a while." Ryu raised his eyebrows in surprise, completely not expecting to see the guys again after so long.

"Kudo-san…"

"How'd it feel getting a bit of attention?"

"Eh?" Takeda asked surprised while Ryu put two and two together and what came out of it wasn't really promising. The gang in front of them laughed, apparently enjoying the situation. Ryu hang his head a little lower, thinking quickly what to do while Hayato spoke up.

"So you guys did it."

"We really had fun. Well, the uniforms and stuff didn't cost us anything." Ryu took a deep breath, wanting to ask a question that had an answer he didn't want to know.

"You dropped out of school. What're you up to now?"

"I had some free time, so I was just having some fun. Right?" The guys laughed again and Ryu had no doubts that Kudo was their leader and that really wouldn't help their situation if the fight started.

"You wanna join us? We'll welcome both of you." Even though Kudo asked them both, it was evident that he mostly wanted Ryu to join as the redhead was quite known for using not only his fist but head as well; he would be a great help during robberies and such. "It must be boring going to that stinkin' place. Ryu, all this time you've hated school." He said to the boy who first directed his eyes down to look to his right, thinking. Yeah, he didn't like school much but it was good enough since he had his friend there. Also, after he met Yue and Yamaguchi many things change and he was curious where it will lead him to. So taking a breath, he answered.

"That's not true." He smirked as he remembered his homeroom teacher's weird antics. "It's not completely uninteresting, either."

"True." Hayato gave out a short laugh after hearing the words. Take, Hyuuga and Tsuchiya were looking at the two leaders uncertainly, wondering if they decide to take the offer.

"Hey, we came all this way to recruit you. What's your answer?" He demanded the answer that he got from Ryu.

"We decline." Even if Ryu lost his status as a leader, Hayato still counted on him in situations like this as the redhead was very direct at times and wouldn't beat around the bush. Take, Hyuuga and Tsuchiya looked at him. They sensed the coming troubles.

"What?" Kudo didn't take the answer happily.

"Sorry but… I have no interest in becoming one of you guys." Hayato was waiting for it, for that direct way that many people took as arrogance. It almost always seemed like Ryu looked down on people when in reality he didn't mean anything wrong. He didn't like talking so, most of the time, he tried to say as little as he could, missing some words that would make his speech more friendly… Or less offending.

"We're not as free." Hayato added and came closer to Kudo. Titling his head to the side in a cute gesture while making bunny ears with his fingers. "See ya." Yabuki walked away follow first by his friends who were careful not to cross eyes with Kudo.

"Just when we had especially come to ask you. Giving me all this attitude." _**What did you expect? That we will follow you obediently like good little kids?**_ "Hey surround them!"

"Yes!" The gang immediately ran and blocked the way not leaving even a single space to flee. They pulled out knives and metal poles waiting for the five students to make a move and attack. Yabuki neaten up his jacket and said.

"Formation B."

"B?" Ryu looked at his best friend in surprised completely not knowing what 'formation B' was. He wasn't sure if Hayato came up with this while he was away from school or was it just one of Hayato's weird plans that Ryu didn't even bother to listen to. Most of the times they were together, Hayato would rant about something irrelevant so Ryu just ignored him. Now Ryu regretted not paying attention to his best friend's speeches.

"Roger." Take, Hyuuga and Tsuchiya answered seriously, ready to execute the plan while Kudo's gang was ready to fight.

"Ready… go!" Hayato shouted.

"Go!" Hyuuga, Tsucchi, Take and Hayato started running away in different directions. Thankfully, Ryu was quick at thinking and seeing what's going on followed his friend's example.

"Oi!"

"Wait there!"

"Wait!"

"Hey you! Stop!"

Ryu could hear shouts coming from behind him but had no intentions listening to them. He ran as fast as he could trying to lose the guys. He turned around to see if they were still following him. When he didn't catch a sight of any of Kudo's subordinates Ryu slowed down and walked up on the stairs, planning to go home. He raised his head standing in the middle of the stairs to see Kudo's gang. Ryu tried to ran back down but the guys he had lost a while ago, caught up to him. He looked back and forth between the two groups and sighed, knowing that his problems just began.

* * *

Ryu looked up from his position on the ground. He felt dizzy and his whole body was sore from receiving punches and kick all over it. He could taste blood on his lower lip. He wasn't in the best shape but Ryu was glad that he could still see clearly; his eyes weren't swelling. He sat up properly and caught a sight of Kudo exiting the warehouse with a cellphone in a hand. Ryu didn't need to check to know it was his. Kudo was up to something and it wouldn't be good, that was certain.

_**Damn… I feel like crap… I hope they didn't catch the guys.**_ Ryu checked his pockets, something was missing. _**Shit… Where's my ID? It's not good. Damn it, I can't move. The next time Hayato comes up with something this ridiculous, I'm going to kill him… Or better I will leave him to deal with it alone.**_ Maybe the idea itself wasn't that bad but Ryu was never good in games like 'hide and seek'. Especially the hiding part was hard for him. Ryu preferred thinking over rushing head first and Hayato's plan wasn't planned at all; in a spoor of the moment the guy decided to run while he obviously angered Kudo minute before.

Ryu sighed and leaned his back comfortably on the wall. There was no way he could get out of the underground warehouse. The door were open but he didn't think they would let him walk away for more than a few meters. Ryu only wished that Hayato wouldn't be stupid enough to rush to his rescue.

* * *

"Ryu!" The boy heard his name being called but he had no energy to answer the calls.

"Ryu. Are you okay?" Hayato knelt in next to him, visibly worried.

"I think so." Ryu answered, and despite his previous thoughts, he smiled seeing Hayato next to him. _**At least the idiot isn't hurt.**_ Ryu was relieved.

"Where's Kudo and his gang?" Ryu hissed when he moved his head facing the door. At the same time a metallic sound was heard and Hayato looked around to see the door closing. "Can you stand?"

Yabuki asked and not waiting for the answer, he grabbed Ryu by his jacket to pull him up. The redhead grabbed Hayato back and using him as a leverage he hoisted himself up. Yabuki dragged the hurt boy trying to get to the door on time but even if Ryu was limping, there was no way to run outside in time.

"Let us out!" Hayato shouted before trying to call someone. Unfortunately, they weren't within range in the underground storage. "No signal."

"What are they thinking?" Ryu asked tiredly. They probably called Hayato for a reason, just like they took his ID.

The boys walked away from the door and sat on the ground leaning their backs on some old boxes. Ryu wanted to scold Hayato for making up some stupid 'formations' but changed his mind. It was Ryu's fault they got stuck in this old storage. He shouldn't let himself be caught but he was stupid enough to let his guard down. He stopped paying attention to his surroundings, otherwise he might heard them coming. Ryu was frustrated but more than that he was tired and needed his rest, so before anyone could say a word, Ryu fell asleep.

* * *

Hayato woke up upon the familiar sound of metallic door being open.

"Ryu. Hey, wake up." He shook his friend who looked at him confused. "Hurry."

Yabuki started going away why Ryu slowly stood up and followed the other boy. They were free and there was no sight of Kudo or his subordinates. Nevertheless, Ryu had a feeling that it was not the end of their troubles and his best friend's words only assured him that, indeed, it was the beginning.

"That Kudo… I'll take care of him."

Ryu wanted to calm Hayato down but the sound of police sirens stopped him from saying anything. The boys stopped in their tracks and Ryu furrowed his eyebrows at the sights of a police car blocking their way. They looked back hearing another two sirens to see they were surrounded. Everyone came out of the three cars and walked towards them. At the end, making his way slowly, was the annoying policeman.

"So, you've finally done it." Hayato looked at him like he wanted to fight the man while Ryu was confused. They didn't do anything that would be called a crime. He needed a second to realize that it was Kudo. They got framed by their high school senpai…

* * *

After the police interrogated the two boys, they put them in one room to have an eye on them. They both were sitting quietly with heads down; Hayato being angry with the whole situation and Ryu thinking about what had happened. No matter how he looked at it, it was because of him that they ended up on the police station. Ryu wasn't used to apologizing nor to being wrong but he felt really bad pulling Hayato down with him.

"Sorry."

"About what?" After taking a breath, Hayato asked sounding angry. He wasn't angry at Ryu; it wasn't his friend's fault but Kudo's and only Kudo should be blamed.

They fell silent again, waiting for a miracle. They knew the chance of being released was low. No one believed them and the police had proofs that Ryu and Hayato were involved in the robbery at the jewelry shop. They only hoped that someone saw Kudo or that the police were find the jewelry along with the real culprits.

* * *

A few hours have passed. The door opened in the interrogation room opened letting in some light. Ryu and Hayato raised their heads waiting for the policeman to speak. They couldn't hide their surprise at the sight of their Head Teacher walking inside the room.

"You've been cleared. Get ready to go home."

Ryu and Hayato was really surprised hearing his words. There were so many evidence that they did it that it was almost impossible to be cleared and yet, they could go home. They were free. They slowly got up from their seats and followed their teacher silently. When they walked out of the building, Sawatari bowed to the policeman, apologizing.

"I apologize for all the trouble."

"No, not at all."

Sawatari bowed again and gestured to the students to follow him. Ryu and Hayato took a few steps to suddenly stop. They looked around in surprise. In front them stood the whole 3D class with their homeroom teacher at the front.

"Ryu. Hayato." Take tried to imitate Yabuki's famous finger-bunny-ears.

"Yo." Tsuchiya welcomed them and Hyuuga put his tongue out in a weird but cute gesture.

Hayato and Ryu watched it in shock, completely not expecting to see their friends here. They stayed silent when the policeman came closer to Yamaguchi. Standing in front of the pigtailed teacher, he started talking.

"We've heard about you guys finding the culprits." Ryu, Hayato and Sawatari came closer. "Well, it was good work, if you want to call it that. But we would like ordinary citizens to stay out of our business." The man was looking down on them again.

"What are you saying?" Hyuuga rushed forward, followed by others.

"You couldn't even catch them yourselves." Tsuchiya said angrily.

"Stop it, all of you." The Head Teacher tried to calm them down. The policeman only smiled arrogantly and turned around to face the two boys.

"Stop doing things that would make you suspects." The man said and Hayato tried to come up to him. Ryu grabbed him firmly by the arm, pulling him back and stopping his friend from doing something he might regret. He was very angry himself at the man. They didn't do anything; they just were in the bad place at the bad time. And it wasn't their fault that Kudo decided to scout them in the first place. They were hanging out with him for some time a year back but they never really were part of his gang.

"Aren't you forgetting something, detective?" Yamaguchi asked and the man turned to face her.

"What?" Yankumi walked up to the policeman.

"Apologize to the two of them." She said seriously. Ryu and Hayato looked at her. She surprised them again with such sudden words. _**Is she serious?**_

"Yamaguchi-sensei, what are you saying?" The Head Teacher scolded the woman.

"Sensei… I still don't think these two are completely innocent." The detective tried to walked away again.

"Then show me the proof."

"Yamaguchi-sensei!" Sawatari was shocked at the woman's behavior just as much as the students couldn't believe in what they just saw and heard.

"You don't have any?"

"Yamaguchi, it's okay." Ryu tried to stop the woman. He felt touched; no one ever stood up for them. It was enough. Her being concerned for them was enough. "We're used to this kind of stuff."

"It's not okay!" She reacted immediately. And Ryu looked at her in shock. "No matter who it is, if they make a mistake, they should apologize. Isn't that how humans should act? I've been taught that ever since I was a child. And as a teacher, I've been teaching that to my students. These guys are still immature and can make many mistakes. That's why we have to show them between right and wrong. If adults don't follow the rules… then how we can teach them the rules?!"

"I commend your passion. But will these students really understand?"

"They will. I… believe so." There was no hesitation in her voice. The students all watched her silently. No matter how many times they were betrayed by the teacher, how much they hated all of them, they couldn't hate Yamaguchi. Ryu never felt so grateful to have a teacher by his side. She was always helping them, always protecting them. But what was even more important, she treated them as someone valuable. She was the only teacher that was thinking of them as students, not pieces of trash, pests to the society. She was something different, something that let them all hope that the future was waiting for them. "So… Detective, please do the right thing in front of them. I beg you."

She bowed to the man she didn't like. For her students sake. All of them made a step forward. Ryu and Hayato observed her not really understanding why she did it for them. But Ryu had a clue and he couldn't believe that such a person really exists in this world, standing in front of his own eyes. Ryu didn't even blink when the policeman came towards them but he was surprised that the man actually listened to the teacher. For the first time and adult bowed to them, apologizing for making a mistake.

"I'm sorry."

The detective walked away and Yankumi raised her head. The silence was suddenly broke by happy cheers of 3D students. Ryu was the only one staying quiet and following the policeman with his eyes. He was still shocked by the events and only came back to Earth when his friends jumped on him in happiness. It was one of the rare times he actually smiled at the enthusiasm of the rest of his classmates who were hugging him and Hayato almost pushing them to the ground from overwhelming joy.

"Okay, everyone! Let's head back!" Yankumi commanded.

"Yeah!" The guys shouted and followed their teacher to Kumai's Ramen shop.

* * *

"Everyone, eat till you're full."

"One more!" Someone shouted.

"What? One more?"

"Let them eat, Yankumi." Kumai said to the surprised teacher.

"One more, Yankumi!" The whole class asked for the refill. Of course, the woman was overjoyed that the boys called her by her nickname.

"You guys just called me Yankumi… Alright, eat as many bowls as you want!"

"Alright!" The students cheered happily but a few seconds later Yamaguchi spoke up again.

"Wait all of you. If you want seconds, don't order ramen with meat. Just order the regular ramen."

Everyone protested wanting something more feeling that a simple soup. The woman tried to calm them down and Ryu had to smirk under his nose at her antics. She was a weird teacher that was easy to make fun off and yet she could easily be a very serious and hardworking person and Ryu admired her for it. He was happy she had found Kudo's gang. There was only one thing that was bothering his mind. How did they got the address?

"Hey, how did you know where to find that asshole, Kudo?" Hayato asked, his mouth full of ramen.

"Hm? Oh, we asked the girl Ryu talked to yesterday." Tsuchiya answered.

"She called someone and the next thing we knew, we had Kudo's address in our hands." Hyuuga added with a smile.

"Seriously? Ryu! You have an eye! You should play darts with us more often. I bet you we would make a good team and get a bull's eye many times. " Hayato wounded his arm around his friends shoulders but Ryu only shrugged it off.

"Yeah… You just know I would beat you in darts just like when we're playing pool."

Ryu smirked and Take, Hyuuga and Tsucchi snickered. Hayato immediately denied, claiming himself as the kind of darts. Ryu smiled as his four friends started teasing each other. He observed them for a moment before his thought concentrated on a certain young woman that really helped him and Hayato today. Ryu wondered how Yue managed to get the address. He was slightly worried since the girl wasn't a delinquent anymore and to help them, she needed to contact someone from the shady part of the city. He hoped she was okay but he would only relax completely after he saw her.

_**I still need to talk to her. I should also thank her for the trouble. I hope she is okay… I can't miss school tomorrow but… I will go find her this weekend. Hopefully, she will have time to hear me out…**_

And with that thoughts in mind, Ryu continued eating his ramen and listening to his friends. It wasn't maybe the best day but it helped them all getting closer with each other and with their weird but not so bad homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi 'Yankumi' Kumiko.


End file.
